The Parent Trap GilmoreDanes Style
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Lorelai and Luke meet on he cruise that Luke went on with Nicole. They fall in love, get married, get pregnant, and like most elopments, get divorced. almost 12 years later they are forced back to each other by their two daughters. More inside!
1. Evil Blondes

A/N: Yeah here is another story I have been working on. Please review, and give it a chance… it may go fast in the beginning, but it gets better. J

When Lorelai got pregnant with Rory, She was sent to

live with her Aunt Hopie in England, because Chris

refused to be a part of Rory's life. Lorelai raised

Rory in a small house near her Aunt's. Even though her

Aunt was apart of society, She understood that Lorelai

didn't want that for her daughter, so she didn't push

it.

When Rory turned fifteen, Lorelai figured it was time

for a vacation back home to visit her parents. So, for

Rory's birthday gift, she bought her two tickets for a

two week long cruise, that would take them to New

York, where they would hop on a bus to Hartford to

visit with her parents.

Day 1:

" Mom!" Rory called from the front door, where She and

her Aunt Hopie stood.

" I'm coming, I'm coming." Lorelai ran down the

stairs.

After they said their goodbyes to Aunt Hopie from the

deck of the Ship, they went and found their suites.

Aunt Hopie had insisted on them being in a nice suite.

" So. I heard there is a Huge buffet open 24 hours a

day!" Lorelai squealed.

" This must be heaven." Rory smiled.

" Let's go check it out." Rory nodded and the two

girls made their way out of their suite and to the

dining hall.

Rory and Lorelai got their stuff and walked over to a

table. That sat their eating and talking. Lorelai was

telling her stories about their grandparents, since she

had only met them for a little while every other

Christmas.

" I'm gonna go get seconds. You coming?" Lorelai

asked.

" Nah, I'm saving my appetite for the desert." Rory

grinned.

" Okay. Your loss." Lorelai got up and walked over to

the buffet. She got a couple rolls and some chicken,

when she turned around she bumped straight into a man.

" Oh my. I am so sorry." Lorelai giggled. When she

bumped into him all his food went all over his clothes.

She looked at the man, and smiled. She had never seen

a man so hot. He had the nicest eyes.

" Uh. It's okay." He started wiping off his clothing.

He finally looked up and saw her giggling at him.

"What?" He asked.

" You have some food on your face." She smiled. He

smiled back at her. She leaned in closer to him and

got a cloth to wipe some of the food off his cheek.

" Thanks." he smiled shyly. Just then a skinny blonde

woman came up behind him and kissed him. Lorelai

became suddenly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

" Hey babe." She giggled.

" Hi." the man shifted uncomfortably. " This is...uh."

he stumbled.

" Lorelai Gilmore." She smiled and shook the woman's

hand.

" Nicole Leahy." The lady fake smiled.

" And I'm Luke Danes." the man said.

Lorelai smiled at Luke and nodded. Just then Rory came

bouncing up to her mother.

" They have Chocolate covered strawberries. It's Heaven

here." Rory giggled, when she noticed Luke and Nicole

she stopped and smiled politely. " Hi."

" Oh Luke, Nicole, this is my daughter Rory." Lorelai

put an arm around her.

" Nice to meet you." Luke said.

" Lorelai, you don't look hold enough to even be a

Mother of a...your fifteen? Sixteen?" Nicole

questioned.

" She's Fifteen, and no, uh...i don't I had her when I

was sixteen." Lorelai smiled awkwardly.

"That's nice." Nicole said evenly. " Let's go Luke,

we've got a whole day planned out for us." she

giggled.

The whole time Luke had been staring at Lorelai. He

had never seen such Blue eyes in his life.

"Luke?" Nicole called again.

" Huh? Oh yeah. Uh sure. Lets go." Luke and Nicole

said their goodbyes as Lorelai and Rory made it back

to their seats.

" Luke seemed really nice...Nicole...was...uh..." Rory

stuttered.

"Evil, fake, skinny, Blonde...the list goes on."

Lorelai sighed.

"So before Nicole came along, you and Luke had a

little moment." Rory teased.

" I did not. I mean we did not. I mean couples only

come on these cruises to elope, so god only knows that

they are probably destined for marriage."

" But see we came on this trip, and we aren't getting

married." She pointed out.

" Yes, but that would be illegal, and we all know that

you might elope with the bad boy." Lorelai smirked.

" If anyone is gonna elope we all know it would be

you." Rory smiled.

" Nobody is eloping so let's eat our breakfast." the

began to eat in silence.

Later on that afternoon, Lorelai and Rory were walking

around, it was almost pitch dark. They turned a corner

and could see Nicole and Luke in a heated argument.

"...This is not how it is supposed to happen." Luke

shouted.

" But I love you Luke!! Marry me! Don't you love me?"

Nicole shouted back.

" NO!" He shouted. Once he saw the pained expression

on her face he softened. " I am sorry. Maybe I gave

you the wrong idea with this trip." He whispered.

" Yes. You did." Nicole stormed off, obviously upset.

Luke looked down at his feet. When he looked up he

noticed Lorelai and Rory eating ice cream across the

Deck looking at him sympathetically. He got up and

went off the other direction to his cabin.

" Wow." Rory said.

" Yeah. Drama. Somehow I feel as if I should've

brought a camera. This would've made a good daytime

Soap."

Rory rolled her eyes, and continued to walk in silence

with her mother to their suite.

Day 4:

A couple mornings later, the two girls got up early to

get first dibs on the warm food.

"Oh get some pancakes." Lorelai pointed to a stack

near the waffles.

"I can't my plate is full. You get some."

" I can't I am saving space for French toast." Lorelai

smiled. Rory rolled her eyes.

Lorelai and Rory found a vacant table and sat down to

eat.

" So...How long are we staying at the grandparents?"

Rory asked.

" Uh...We're not. We are staying at a nice little inn

20 minuets from them." Lorelai grinned.

" Close enough to easily get away from them, yet far

enough to stay away." Rory smiled back.

" Exactly. It is really nice...there is...uh..." Lorelai

saw Luke walk into the Dining hall...alone. " And

Uh...it has...uh...beds and."

" Mom?" Rory waved a hand in front of her face.

Lorelai looked at her daughter.

" Sorry kiddo." Lorelai looked down at her hands. Rory

turned around and saw Luke walking toward them.

" Hey." He said. " Is uh..anyone sitting here?" he

asked gesturing toward and empty seat next to Lorelai.

" uh..no." She smiled, He sat down at turned toward

her.

" So I saw you the other night." He said awkwardly.

" Yeah. I saw you too. I figured...you uh...didn't want

to..yanno talk, since..uh.." Lorelai stumbled over her

words. She didn't want Luke to think she was listening

in on his conversations.

" Nicole broke up with me?" Luke finished.

" uh..yeah."

" I'm gonna go..over there to get some drinks. Want

some coffee?" Rory asked Luke and Lorelai

" Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed thanking her daughter

silently for breaking the awkwardness

"I'd rather live to be 40 thank you." Luke replied

dryly. Lorelai just grinned.

"okay." Rory walked off.

" So..Nicole broke it off huh?"

" Yeah. I mean it isn't like I didn't see it coming. I

think this trip was our last try to make it work."

Luke sighed.

" Oh." was all Lorelai could say.

" Yeah. I have a nephew back at home, and he hates

her, she hates him. Things are chaos, but she wasn't

right for me anyways." Luke confessed. normally, he

wouldn't pour his heart out to a complete stranger,

but Lorelai was different.

" Yeah. I get that. So you have a Nephew? You taking

care of him or what?" Lorelai asked.

"uh..Yeah. Sorrta. He came to me a couple years ago,

actually he's been living with me since he was 10.

He's doing alright now. We thought he wasn't going to

pass to the 10th grade, but eventually I got through

to him, and it worked." Luke smiled.

" That's good. So. Where are you headed?" Lorelai

asked.

" Stars Hollow. Its where I grew up." Luke said. "

You?" He asked.

"Hartford, but I am saying at an Inn in Stars Hollow

actually." Lorelai smiled brightly.

" Independence inn?" Luke asked.

" Yeah. How'd you know?"

" Well...small town. Only one grocery store, one Inn,

one diner, mine I might add, 7 porcelain unicorn

stores." Luke grinned.

" Oh that sounds like a...charming town. So you own a

diner?"

" Yup. Used to be a hardware store, but now it is a

diner. So...I know you're going to Hartford, but I

never noticed you on the way up to England." Luke

said.

" No. I don't live in Hartford. We are going for the

Summer. I'm from England."

"Ooh. Yeah I can sorrta tell now. Your daughter has a

slight accent."

" A little. She gets it from her friends, since they

all are French." Lorelai responded.

" Oh. So are you here with, her uh..father?" Luke

asked awkwardly.

" uh..no. I havn't seen him since, I don't know when.

He left shortly after I told him I was pregnant."

Lorelai looked down.

" Oh. So..he never met Rory?" Luke asked. Lorelai

shook her head." oh. I am sorry."

" No. it's okay. His loss. She is a great girl. Really

smart. She wants to go to either. Oxford or Harvard."

" I'm sure she will do it." He smiled. Lorelai nodded.

they were gazing in each others eyes when Rory came in

with two cups of coffees.

" The coffee sucks, but it will work." She said

gulping her coffee. Luke just made a face at her.

" So what were your plans today" Luke asked.

" I think we are going to hit a show probably tonight.

If you want you can join us." Lorelai suggested.

" Maybe. Right now I have to figure out if they have a

spare room I could use. Since last night I spent the

night on a lawn chair out by the pool." Luke smiled.

" Sounds like fun." Lorelai smirked.

" Maybe I will see you tonight then. How about we meet

by the Main Dock at 6:30 before the show." Luke

suggested.

" Sure." Lorelai and Rory agreed.

Luke got up from the table and walked off. Lorelai

turned to her daughter and saw a huge smirk on her

face. " What?"

" You Soo Like Luke." Rory giggled

" I do not. I can't I just met him, Plus, He just

broke up with his almost fiance." Lorelai stated.

" Whatever. Let's go hang around the pool or

something."

It was 6:15 and Lorelai was still not ready.

"Mom! Come on. You always do this. You take forever to

get ready for dates. And then they take off and

leave!" Rory shouts into the bathroom.

" Hey! I havn't been on a date since high school."

Lorelai shoots back.

" Point Proven." Rory walks into the living room part

of their suite. It was a Big suite. It had a Big

bedroom. A living Room, Kitchen, not that they have

actually used it.

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom in a long flowing

blue dress. It brought out her eyes. It was strapless

and went down to her ankles. She was wearing some high

silver heels.

" How do I look?" Lorelai asked bitting her lower lip.

" Fine!" Rory

" Just fine?" Lorelai asked tugging at her dress.

"great!" Rory sighed impatiently

" Just.." Rory cut her off.

" Mom! You look absolutely stunning." Rory smiled.

" Okay." Lorelai and Rory walked out of their suite,

after locking their door.

They walked to the main deck where they saw Luke. He

was wearing a suit with a blue dress shirt underneath.

He was clean-shaven and well groomed. He walked up to

the two and smiled.

" You Look Beautiful." Luke said to Lorelai.

" Thank you. You too. I mean you look great." Lorelai

smiled shyly.

After the Show they were all walking around.

" Hey mom. I'm gonna go to the Room and call Mel."

" 'kay Hun." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek.

Rory walked off leaving Luke and Lorelai talking.

" So...I told you I own a Diner, what do you do?" Luke

asked.

" Oh...well. I run an Inn, but ever since I was

younger I always wanted to design dresses." Lorelai

smiled. " I made this one." She said giving a little

twirl.

" Wow that's amazing." Luke gaped.

" Thanks. I'd like to open my own Inn. Maybe even open

a bridal, or dress shop. I don't know. I think if I

open anything first it would be an Inn." Lorelai

smiled.

" You can do it." Luke simply stated.

"How do you know?"

" I know." he smiled.

Lorelai nodded. The continued walking in comfortable

silence.

" So..What about you. Any kids?" Lorelai asked.

" Nah. Just me and Jess. He's my nephew I was telling

you about earlier."

" Oh I see. So what are you parents like?" Lorelai

asked.

" Well my mom and dad died a years ago, but they were

great. My dad was the one who owned the hardware shop,

but I turned it into a Diner." Lorelai nodded. "So how

long are you in the States for?"

" I don't know. I think We will probably go back at

the end of the summer." Lorelai sighed. " But yet, I

don't know. My mom, and my Aunt were suggesting I just

stay. Come back. I wasn't going to leave in the first

place, but you know, things happend. Chris left, So

the only thing my parents came up with was so send me

off." Lorelai wiped away a stray tear.

" Must've been hard."

" No. After the dipers, it got easy. Actually, fun."

Lorelai smiled thinking back to the times her and Rory

would skip work and school and go hit the town.

"Well thats good. My sister Liz. She had Jess at the

age of sixteen also, but she wasn't ready to be a

mom." Luke sighed. " She used to leave the house a lot

and My dad and I took care of him when he was a baby."

They were getting closer to her suite.

"Oh. So you want kids?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure. If I meet the right person. You?" Luke stopped,

they were in front of the suite.

"Definitely. If I find Mr.Right" They were both gazing

into each others eyes. Luke leaned in closer. She

could feel his breath on her. She closed her eyes and

leaned in closer. They were centemeters apart.

" Mom! Guess what? Mel got with..Car..." She saw how

close they were and how they broke apart as soon as

she opened the door. "...los. I'm sorry. I am gonna go

inside now." Rory closed the door.

Luke Looked at the ground embarrassed. Lorelai just

smiled.

"Uh..I Better get inside." Lorelai pointed toward the

door.

" Yeah. I've got to get to my New room." He said.

" Bye." He walked off.

Lorelai walked inside with a grin on her face.

" Mom! You kissed him!" Rory jumped up and down.

" No! Somone interrupted." Lorelai laughed

" Oops Sorry. Oh. Yeah. Mel and Carlos finally hooked

up."Rory smiled.

" Oh that's soo cool." Lorelai said with little

enthusiasm.

" yeah. I am gonna hit the Hay. Night mom."

" yea Night." Lorelai layed in bed. Thinking of her

'almost' kiss with Luke. She smiled to herself and

fell asleep.

PLEASE REVVIEW!!!


	2. Is it Love?

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all my reviewers, and say how sorry I am that the alignment came out all weird… I am transferring all my FF to my new computer and the format is messing up. Bare with me please****J**

**Disclaimer: Nope...Don't own it ****L**

Day 5:

Lorelai walked into the Dining hall looking for Rory. She had waken up late and found a Note tell her to meet Rory in the Dining Hall. She looked around and didn't see any familiar faces. Lorelai walked onto the deck and still didn't see Rory. Now she was starting to worry. It wasn't like Rory to leave without her mother, much less go anywhere without telling her mother.

Lorelai frantically walked down to the lower deck when she bumped into someone.

" Well don't you have a thing with bumping into me." Luke joked.

" Oh. Hey. Sorry." Lorelai said a little flustered.

" What's wrong?" Luke asked noticing how off she was.

" Oh. Uh...Well I woke up late this morning, and I found a note from Rory saying to meet her in the dining hall, but I got there and she wasn't there and I am freaking out." Lorelai sighed looking around the deck.

" Hey." Luke put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. " I know where she is." Luke smiled.

" What Where?"

" She went to a play. I forgot what it was called…something to do with Cats." Luke said thinking hard.

" Uh…cats?" Lorelai asked trying to hold in a laugh.

" Uh...Yeah I think so." he smiled back.

" So how do you know?"

" We ate breakfast together and She wanted to see the play, but I didn't, so I told her I would find you and let you know." He said matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Lorelai smiled. " I guess it is just us then, unless you have plans?"

"Nope. My days are pretty much blank, since Nicole was in charge with dealing that sort of stuff." Luke shifted uncomfortably with the mention of Nicole.

"Oh. Well what do you want to do?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't know. We could walk around and get to know each some more" Luke shrugged.

" Okay." Lorelai nodded and started to walk along the railing, looking over at the water.

" So...have you dated anyone since Rory's father?" Luke asked.

" Nope. Not really. It was always just Rory and I. What about you? Have their been any other blondes?" Lorelai asked.

" Uh…nope. There was my high school girlfriend who was dirty blonde." Luke smiled.

"Oh? So she was your high school sweetheart?" Lorelai asked

" Yeah. So...Uh...Rory's dad was your…high School sweetheart?"

" Yeah. Can you imagine that? They wanted me to be Mrs. Hayden."

" Hayden? One of my best friends is Hayden. So. Would you have married him?" Luke asked.

" No, Firstly he didn't want to have anything to do with her, but even if he would've proposed it would've been a no. We were young, and Chris had other things in mind." Lorelai sighed.

" Christopher Hayden?" Luke asked with wide eyes

" Yup." Lorelai said looking at Luke with a raised eyebrow.

" I know him. He's one of my friends. We hang out sometimes. He works in the law firm with Nicole." Luke said shocked that his friend would do that.

" Oh...Wow. Um..." Lorelai was speechless.

" Yeah. We didn't really hang out much until one day, when he called Nicole in desperate need of a baby-sitter."

" Baby sitter? He has children?" She asked.

" Yeah. He was a 3-year-old girl, named Georgina, but she is known as, Gigi. They also have a 1-year-old boy, named Straub, also known ask Stroy. Don't ask, but I think they nicknamed him that because he destroys everything." Luke smiled.

" Oh Wow. They?" Lorelai asked

" Huh?" Luke asked turning to her with a confused look

" You said 'They also have'... and you said 'They nicknamed him…' " Lorelai says.

" Oh. Yeah they, as in Him and his wife...uh… I forgot to mention her huh? Her name is Sherrie."

" Oh. So you talk to him a lot?" Lorelai asked.

" A little. We go fishing, and we had occasional dinner parties." Luke sighed. He had a lot less respect for his friend. Who could just leave their daughter, especially a great girl like Rory.

" Um...We will probably be seeing more of each other once we hit land, and I was just wondering, is there a chance that I will see him?" Lorelai asked.

" Uh...I don't know Maybe, once he finds out that Nicole and I broke up. Nicole and Sherri are best friends."

" Oh." Lorelai was all that came out. She didn't know that she would have to see Chris on this vacation, much less ever.

"Hey. You okay?" Luke asked.

" Yeah I'm good…uh...So...Tell me about the town." Lorelai smiled.

" Well...It is small and everyone knows everyone. Sort of annoying really." Luke smiled

" Sounds nice." Lorelai smiled. " I lived in a HUGE town, and everybody was rude, and...Yeah. It is going to be nice to be staying in a town like that for a while." Lorelai said.

" Yeah it will be nice." Luke smiled at her. She shyly smiled back.

" So...I am sure the Show is over by now, Want to go with me to meet Rory? Maybe we can go to the pool or something." Lorelai suggested.

"Sure. I know you just want to see me in a bathing suit." Luke flirted.

"Maybe a speedo." Lorelai giggled.

"Ah jeez." Luke put his hand over his face and laughed a little.

They made their way to the theater. After waiting for 10 minuets the doors opened and some strangers walked out including Rory.

" Oh good you found her." Rory told Luke pointing to Lorelai.

" Yes I did. She was frantic when I did though." Luke said.

" Was not." Lorelai argued.

" Was too."

" Not."

" I am not going to even try." Luke sighed.

" He gives up to quick." Rory stated.

" That he does." Lorelai smiled. " We're going to the pool, wanna come with?"

" You just wanna see Luke in a speedo." Rory giggled.

" Heck yes." Lorelai teased as well.

" Jeez!" Luke turned 15 shades of red.

" Anyways. Sure I will come." Rory and Lorelai made it to their suite to change into their bikinis

They met Luke at the pool where he was already doing laps around the pool. There were 5 pools on the cruise ship, so there wasn't anyone else there, since it was Noon and everyone was eating lunch.

" Wow." Lorelai whispered. Luke looked so muscular.

" Stop drooling." Rory nudged her mom.

" Psh…I was not drooling." Lorelai defended.

" uh-huh...Come on." Rory dragged her mother to the edge of the pool where they sat and stuck their feet in."

Lorelai was wearing an aqua blue bikini, and Rory was wearing a purple. Lorelai's hair was worn down and curly, while Rory's was in a pony tail.

" Are you two coming in?" Luke asked.

" Nah. I think we're going to just watch you." Lorelai kidded.

" Suit yourself I'm getting in." Rory slid into the water.

" Ugh! Rory, you have to agree with mommy all the time. If you don't our relationship won't work." Lorelai pouted.

" Just get in mom." Rory sighed.

Luke swam over to where Lorelai was and grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down a little and then he put his arm around her back and pulled her in the water.

" Ahh!! Luke!!!" Lorelai playfully hit him in the arm.

He grinned. " I'm sorry." he smiled sincerely. He still had his arms around her, so she put her hands on his shoulders.

Rory watched from afar and realized that she had never seen her mother that happy with a man. Sure she talked to men, but usually she blew them off, or didn't accept their dates. Rory smiled and thought how nice it would be if Luke was married to her mom, and her step-dad. Sure, they had just met him, but he already seemed like family.

" Hey you two stop flirting." Rory yelled across from the other side of the pool as she jumped in making a huge splash. Luke and Lorelai jumped apart and smiled shyly at each other.

Luke and Lorelai were walking back to Lorelai's suite. Rory had left earlier to call Melissa, one of her friends from Europe.

" Today was fun." Lorelai smiled.

" Yes it was. We should do it again." Luke said.

" Like...a...date?" Lorelai asked awkwardly

" Uh...Yeah. I mean...Rory could come too." Lorelai smiled at how he cared so much for her.

"I think Rory could skip out on the next time." Lorelai grinned.

They stopped in front of her door, and stood there awkwardly.

" So..." he shifted uncomfortably

" So..." She smiled and leaned in a little.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled, but then leaned in again and kissed her more passionatley.

She pulled back and they both were grinning like idiots.

" I've got to get inside." Lorelai said.

" Me too. I mean, I need to go to MY room." Luke said nervously.

" Yeah, bye Luke." Lorelai walked in the door with a huge grin.

" Mom?" Rory called.

" Yeah!" Lorelai walked into Rory's room.

" You look happy?" Rory stated,

" Oh yeah!" Lorelai hopped on her bed and lied down looking at the ceiling.

" You do something dirty with Lucas?" Rory smirked.

"I wish. He kissed me. And I notched it up a bit, and it was great." Lorelai smiled.

" Eww mom. I didn't need to know the first part or the middle, and that's great. He seems like a nice guy and, if you date him and marry him then we can stay in America with Grandpa and Grandma, and I can go to Chilton." Rory smiled.

" Rory." Lorelai sighed. " I just met the guy, we won't be getting married, and secondly, we aren't moving to America, I know you want to go to that Prep school, but there are SO many nice ones in London." Lorelai said

" I know, but Chilton is everything I need." Rory pouted.

" I left there for a reason." Lorelai sighed looking at her daughter.

" I know, but...what if we move there. I know part of the reason is cause you don't want me to be near the grandparents, and My father lives there doesn't he?" Rory asked. She didn't know anything about her father, because her mother never talked about him.

" I don't know." Lorelai sighed. " We'll see how things go. Okay?" Lorelai compromised ignoring the 'father' comment

" Okay." Rory agreed.

" I'm gonna hit the sack. Night hon."

" Night."

Day 7:

Their first week has already gone by, and today was Sunday. Lorelai was meeting up with Luke for dinner, and she was going frantic.

" What to wear." Lorelai muttered to herself. She picked up a green flowy dress.

"Rory! How's this one?"

" Perfect." Rory sighed. This had been the 10th dress she asked about.

" I don't know..." Lorelai bit her bottom Lip as she looked at it.

" Aww Look at you, all nervous. You're so in looove." Rory she sang

" Am not." Lorelai paused. "I've never felt like this, not even with your father." Lorelai said.

Rory flinched at the word 'father' She had never heard her mom talk about him. Rory was the one who mentioned him

" Luke is a great guy, and I mean, Yes it has been only like 7 day's we've known him, but he is really into you." Rory said.

" I really like him." Lorelai smiled at her daughter.

" No, you really love him." Rory smirked.

" Shush you." Lorelai walked into the bathroom with a blue halter top dress.

Around 7:30 there was a knock at the door, so Rory went and answered it.

" Hey Luke." She smiled to the man in a nice suit.

" Hello Rory. Your mom ready to go?" He asked.

" No. She's really nervous." Rory grinned.

" Oh…uh really?"

" Yes, and um...you look it too." Rory laughed.

" Uh...Sorrta. I really like your mom." he admitted.

" I know. She really loves you." Rory grinned.

" Uh What?" Luke asked as he sat on the couch.

" Oh yeah...She does. Hasn't admitted it, but she does."

Luke nodded and smiled. Just then Lorelai walked in.

" Wow. You look beautiful." Luke said breathless

" Thanks. You look really good too." Luke stood up and took her hand.

" Ready?" He asked.

" Yes. Bye hon." Lorelai called over her back as they walked out.

" Bye Have Fun" Rory sat down on the couch and opened her book. She was reading Moby Dick. She figured it was perfect to read while on a cruise.

Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the nicer Dining hall used for dinner occasions.

" So...tell me more about Stars Hollow. Who's watching your nephew?" Lorelai asked.

" He's staying with one of my friends, her name is Sookie St.James." Luke said.

" Oh My God!! You know her?" Lorelai asked

" Yeah. We've been friends since high school, nothing romantic, just friends. She helped me out with Jess." Luke rambled.

" Oh that's so cool. I want to meet her! Our chef at the Inn I run, is in love with Ms. St.James." Lorelai stated "She is a goddess in the kitchen, so I've heard." Lorelai laughed.

" She is a great cook." Luke agreed.

" So...tell me about the people."

" There is Kirk, who is the town...weirdo." Luke chuckled " Taylor is the town selectman, and he is trying to slowly buy the town. Miss Patty and Babbette are the town gossip queens, and they are also a little weird. Hmm…Andrew is a friend of mine too, he owns the bookstore. The Kim's are these Korean family. Lane is Rory's age..." Luke smiled.

" Wow. Sounds like some town."

" It is quite weird." Luke smiled. "So...what about you? How did you end up coming back?" Luke asked.

" There are a lot of reasons. Rory wanted to come. My parents wanted us to come. Aunt Hopie thought it would be good for us to come back, although it is just a vacation, Rory really wants to come because there is this school Rory wants to go to called Chilton."

" I know that school. My nephew Jess applied there. When he got his act together, he was getting great grades, so he applied for this coming year. I haven't called to see how we got in."

" Wow. I bet Rory would kill for that oppurtunity, but I don't know...Being back...and what if Rory runs into Chris, She doesn't even know his name."

" Oh really?"

" Yeah, she never asked. We refer to him as 'father'." Lorelai sighed putting on a fake smile.

"You don't have to act fake around me." Luke put his hand on her's.

"How'd you know I was fake smiling?" Lorelai asked with a rasied eyebrow

" When you smiled your eyes twinkle and light up, When you laugh your eyes turn bright blue, and when your scared they turn more on darker side, but soon brighten to light blue." he paused." when you frown your eyes turn a darker shade of blue, and even when you fake smile, they turn dark also." Luke stated looking deep into her eyes.

" Wow." Lorelai was all that came out. She leaned closer to him over the table and kissed him.

" How about when I kiss you?" She asked grinning.

" I wouldn't know. You close your eyes." Luke stated.

" How do you know? Your eyes are closed also." Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

" I can feel that your eyes a closed." he said sarcastically.

He took her hand. "Lorelai?"

" hmm…?"

" I Just wanted you to know...I know we just met, but it feels likes we've known each other forever. That might sound so cliche and cheesy, but it is the way I feel." he paused and shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "I really like you. Does that…uh scare you?" He asked.

"No. I feel the exact same thing." She nodded and kissed him.

" Good." He pulled away.

They continued and wondered what would happen in the next week that they were stuck together with nowhere to run, which is what Lorelai would do right about this time.

**A/N: Please Review…tell me what ya think**


	3. It is Love

**A/N: I know you want to get to the good part, but I will, just have to be patient. Hope you like this chapter!**

Day 8: Monday

Lorelai and Rory walked into the Dining hall the next morning. They saw Luke sitting at a table and immediately went over to sit down.

"Hey Luke." Both Lorelai and Rory said.

"Hey." he said looking up from a book he was reading.

"What's the book?" Lorelai asked.

"It's on things to do while on the cruise."

"Cool. Anything interesting?" Rory questioned.

"Actually tomorrow they are having scuba diving." Luke said closing the brochure.

"Really?" Both Lorelai and Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah. You two wanna join me?"

Lorelai and Rory both looked at each other and grinned. "Yes!!" they yelled

"Okay. Tomorrow we will go then." Luke nodded. "What are you two doing today?" he asked.

"Shopping!" They both replied. " You?" Lorelai asked.

"Later on I am going to see the new production." Luke replied.

"Cool." Rory said. "We've gotta go. Come on mom." Lorelai and Rory exited the dining hall to go shopping.

"So...Mom, so...you really like Luke."

"We already discussed this Rory." Lorelai smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know...I am really happy. Luke is great." Rory smiled and looked down at a bracelet.

"Thanks hon." Lorelai smiled. She looked down at some rings they had on display in the jewelry store. Rory just smiled when she saw her mother stealing glances at the wedding rings.

Day 9: Tuesday

Lorelai and Rory got out of bed, got dressed as fast as they could and ran to the dining hall where they saw Luke already in his bathing suit.

"Hey. Ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

"Okay lets go."

"Is this safe? I mean aren't we in the middle of the ocean?" Rory asked.

"Actually we are on the coast of Florida. We are going to ride the coast up until we reach New York." He said simply

"Oh I see. Mom didn't let me look at the route we are taking on this cruise, she said it would ruin the spontaneity." Rory glared at Lorelai who just smirked.

"It is always exciting when things are a mystery."

"You are a mystery to me." Luke teased.

"I've known her my whole life, and she is still a mystery to me too Luke." Rory smiled up at Luke. They laughed a little while Lorelai smirked some more.

They reached the lower deck where they would jump from, and there weren't that many people. After they went through the rules and guidelines, they got in suited up and in the water.

1 hour later Luke, Lorelai and Rory were walking

Around. Luke was holding Lorelai's hand.

"...So Rory what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Luke asked.

"A Journalist. I want to go to either Oxford or Harvard or even Yale. But to get there I will need to get into a good prep-school." Rory looked at Lorelai. " I want to go to Chilton, but it is in Hartford, and Mom hasn't decided if she wants to move back."

"Yeah. She told me about that. I am sure either way you will get into all of those Ivy-Leagues."

"Thanks Luke. Mom wants to design wedding dresses. She does great designs." Rory smiled at her mom.

"Well, I have lots of dreams, but I can't have all of them." Lorelai smiled.

"You will." Luke reassured. "You both will." Lorelai and Rory both smiled to each other.

Day 12: Friday.

They were landing at the New York port on Sunday. Luke and Lorelai knew once they got off the boat the romance would stop, and probably not see each other once they leave back for London.

Lorelai and Luke were eating dinner that night.

"Lorelai?" Luke called out. Lorelai looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um...I just wanted to say. This was one of the best trips I've been on, and I think it is because I was with you. No, I know it was great because I was with you. I just...it may be soon to say this, but...I think that I am falling in love with you." He smiled lightly.

Lorelai smiled. "I think I'm in love with you too." Lorelai leaned over and kissed him hard.

"What are we going to do when I go back to England?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"I don't know." Luke admitted softly.

"I'll miss you too much."

"Me too." Luke said.

"Maybe I will consider moving to Hartford or Stars Hollow. I mean Rory wants to go to Chilton. This could be good for both of us."

"I don't want you to move across the world for me." Luke stated, " You have a whole other life over there that you cannot just leave."

"I think this is best for both of us. Rory loves you and she really likes her grandparents, and She wants to attend Chilton." Lorelai smiled... " And I love you. I would not be able to be away from you that long."

"Same here." Luke smiled and kissed her.

"Let's go tell Rory." Lorelai said jumping up.

"Okay let's go." Luke grabbed her hand as they walked to Lorelai's suite. They walk in and saw Rory watching TV

"Hey how was dinner?" Rory asked.

"Great. I will give you the details later, but for now we have something to tell you." Lorelai smiled and squeezed Luke's hand.

"Okay Shoot." Rory muted the T.V.

"Well. We talked during Dinner, and we realized we couldn't stay that far away from each other for that long, so your wish is coming true. We are moving to America."

"YES!!" Rory jumped up and hugged Lorelai and Luke tight. Then let go and ran to her suitcase and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Lorelai.

"What's this?" Lorelai asked.

"Read it. Both of you." Rory smiled as Lorelai opened the envelope as Luke looked over her shoulder.

Lorelai and Luke read the letter with their smiles growing.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Lorelai screamed. " Is this for real?" She asked.

Rory nodded and jumped into her mother's arms.

"You did it!" Lorelai smiled pulling away.

" Congratulations kiddo!" Luke smiled as Rory jumped into his arms. They have known him for a week and a half and Rory already loved him like a father.

"This is going to be so great!" Rory laughed. "We need to shop for a house and furniture, and ...Ooh can we get our stuff shipped over here?" Rory asked.

" Yes." Lorelai hugged her daughter. The three of them sat back on the couch and started watching a movie. They soon all fell asleep.

Saturday: Day 13

Early in the morning. 3:00 A.M

Luke woke up first. He had has arm around Lorelai who was snuggled up against him with her head on his chest. He looked the other way and saw Rory leaning on him sleeping. He smiled and got up slowly. He picked Lorelai up and carried her to her bed. He returned to the couch and picked Rory up and carried her to her room. She stirred once she hit the bed and Luke tucked her in.

"Thank you Daddy." She mumbled, Luke smiled and knew that she was sleeping and was probably dreaming of her dad.

Luke went to the couch and lied down and slept for a couple more hours.

9:00 A.M

Luke woke up again and walked to the kitchen and put in a pot of coffee and then began cooking breakfast for them. An couple minutes Later Rory bounced in.

"Hey Lukey Pooh." She smiled. Luke just stared at her.

"Lukey Pooh?" He asked.

"I was just kidding. I smelled coffee where is it?" He pointed to the machine. Rory hopped of her stool and grabbed a mug and filled it. She took a sip and her eyes bulged out.

"Oh My God. This coffee is awesome." Rory exclaimed.

"Thanks." Luke smiled

Lorelai walked into the kitchen and laid her head on the counter as she sat on a stool. She grabbed a napkin and a pencil and started doodling.

"Mom. Luke's coffee is so good. Better than Frank's." Rory said.

"No Way. Frank's coffee is the best in the world." Lorelai said grabbing a mug.

"Who's Frank?" Luke asked.

"Our Friend. He owns a cafe in London." Rory said.

"Oh my god! You're so right! It is so good Luke. No wonder why I love you." Lorelai smiled and kissed him. He made a face a pulled away.

"You taste like coffee." He stated. Lorelai and Rory start laughing.

"Let's go shopping." Lorelai said. Luke and Rory nodded. Lorelai and Rory got dressed as Luke went back to his suite to get ready.

Luke was in a jewelry shop looking at rings when Rory came up behind him.

"She likes that one." Rory smiled,

"What?" Luke asked.

"You're looking at engagement rings. When we first met you and we were shopping, I saw her looking at this one." Rory said pointing to a silver ring that had a big diamond in the middle and a bunch of tiny ones around it.

"What makes you think I am looking for an engagement ring?" Luke asked smiling.

"Because you love her, and she loves you. And I love you. And my mom isn't much for change. She's never had a boyfriend since I was born, much less been on a date until…she met you. She wouldn't just move across the world for no one. My mother, Lorelai Gilmore, Loves you Luke Danes." Rory said giggling.

"You think so?" Luke asked.

"I know so."

"Where is she?" Luke questioned looking around.

"She went back to the suite to get her glasses." Rory stated.

"Good. Can I get this one in wrapped up?" Luke asked the cashier.

"Yes sir." The cashier took it out and put it in a box and began to ring it up.

" So you're okay with this?"

" More than okay." Rory stated and hugged Luke.

" It isn't too soon is it?" Luke asked.

" It is soon, but it is right." Rory smiled.

" Okay." Luke looked back at the ring.

" When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight." Luke stated.

"Good. You know what? They have chapels here." Rory smiled. " A nice romantic wedding on a nice romantic boat."

"I am sure she wants her family to be there."

Rory snorted. "I doubt that. Come on Luke. Here now. What's stopping you?"

"Why do you want us to get married so bad?" Luke asked out of curiosity.

Rory got quiet and mumbled something while looking at the ground.

"Huh?"

"Because I want you to be my Dad." Rory said shyly looking up.

Luke smiled. " Okay. I'll propose."

"Yay!!" Rory shrieked and hugged Luke. They walked out of the store just as Lorelai was turning the corner. Luke quickly grabbed the bag from Rory and stuck it in his jacket pocket.

" Hey. What are you up to?" Lorelai asked.

" Nothing." both Rory and Luke said a little too quickly.

"Um...sure." Lorelai smiled and they all continued to walk.

" So I was wondering, this being our last night here and all, if I could take you two out to dinner." Luke said.

" Well...um..Sure." Lorelai said looking at Rory who nodded eagerly.

" Okay. Wear something nice, and...I will meet you at 7 o'clock sharp at your suite."

" Okay." Luke walked away and Lorelai looked at Rory eyeing her down.

" I don't know anything." And Rory walked away.

" Rory." Lorelai whined.

6:59 P.M

Lorelai is sitting on the couch anxiously waiting on Luke.

" Rory." Lorelai said sweetly.

" No! Mom… For the last time, I am not going to tell you. Just...You love Luke right?"

" Of course." Lorelai smiled.

" Good." Rory smiled. " Me too. And that's all that matters that we both love him. Okay?"

" Okay, but..."

They heard a knock. Rory shot up and ran to the door.

" Thank God!!" Rory said.

" Hello." Luke smiled giving Rory a pink rose.

" Why thank you." She smiled.

Lorelai walked to the door and kissed Luke on the lips. Luke pulled out a bouquet of red roses.

" Oh Luke. They are so beautiful." She smiled smelling them.

" Oh it was nothing." Lorelai smiled and walked to the kitchen and put them in a vase.

" You have the ring?" Rory asked.

" Yup." Luke patted his pocket jacket.

Lorelai walked back out and grabbed Luke's hand. "Let's go."

They walked to the Dinning hall and took their seats.

After Dinner Rory kept looking at Luke and he would shoot her a glare.

" What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

" Well...uh..." Luke cleared his throat. " Lorelai...I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart. Both of you. I know it seems so fast, but I know this is right." Lorelai turned to Rory who nodded and smiled. Luke got up and grabbed Lorelai's hands. " Lorelai. I love you. Will you marry me?" Luke asked.

Lorelai put her hand over her mouth as Luke opened the velvet box and began to tear. She nodded. " Yes." She croaked.

" Really?" both Rory and Luke asked. She nodded.

" Yay!!!" Rory shouted and ran to her mother and hugged her tight. "Let's go!!!" Rory exclaimed.

" What? Where?" Lorelai asked.

" To get married" Rory stated.

" Now?" Lorelai asked laughing.

" Yeah. Right Luke?"

Luke nodded.

" Are you serious?" Lorelai asked.

" Come on. Where's the spontaneity." Luke teased.

" Okay." Lorelai nodded.

" Okay." Luke kissed her hard.

" Let's do this!" Lorelai cheered.

" You sure?" Luke asked.

" Yes!! What about you Rory?" Lorelai asked.

" Yes. Jeez come on. Let's get you two teenagers hitched." Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, who had the biggest grin, and she knew right then and there, it is right.

**A/N Please Review! I got only like what? 6 reviews last time ****L**


	4. Welcome To Wacky Town

Lorelai's POV

I get off the boat, and Luke leads us to his truck. I cannot believe I am married. We climb into his truck and get ready for the long 5-hour trip ahead of us. I look down at my ring and smiles. I guess Rory sees me because she puts her hand over mine, and smiles too.

Luke's POV

God, won't the town have a field day with this. Oh god what about Jess. Shut up man. You have her. You're married to the most beautiful woman you've ever seen.

Rory's POV

This is great. My mom is married, and I have a really great new Dad. I get to go to one of the best schools on the planet also. Things are good.

5 Hours later.

They pass the sign that says they are entering Stars Hollow. Luke wakes up Lorelai and Rory. They look out the window and see a small old fashion town. People are walking, and there seems to be barley any cars driving around. Rory smiles. Luke pulls in front of the Diner and they get out.

" So this is your Diner?" Lorelai asks.

" This is it." He smiles and leans in and kisses her.

" Stop. Let's get our bags down." Rory says.

" Fine." Luke and Rory grab their bags, as Lorelai looks around.

" Mom what's wrong?" Rory asks.

" This town. It's perfect." She smiles.

" It is isn't it?" Rory smiles.

" Can you imagine how it looks covered in snow."

" It's pretty amazing." Luke smiles. What they don't now is the town gossip queens are inside the diner watching this, totally confused.

" Come on. You both can stay in my apartment, and tomorrow we can go house shopping." Luke says.

" Okay." Lorelai and Rory agree.

They all enter the Diner, and it is completely quite except for a Korean girl and a Boy with Black hair yelling.

" Jess! Why can't you just take an order!" She yells.

" Because I am cooking!" Jess yells.

" Jess!" Luke yells.

" Dad. You're back." He notices.

" Hey Luke." The girl says.

" Hey Lane. How about you go home and take a break. Ceasar can cover it." Luke says.

"Thanks." Lane put her apron on the rack and ran out of the diner.

" Jess, Come upstairs with me for a second." Luke said guiding him to the stairs, and getting the bags and showing Lorelai and Rory up the stairs.

Once upstairs Luke sat Jess on the couch.

" Jess, I want you to meet Lorelai, and Rory." Luke introduced them.

" Hey." Jess said.

" Hi." Lorelai and Rory both replied.

" So where's Nicole?" Jess asked with a smirk.

" We broke up." Luke stated.

" First night?" Jess asked already laughing.

" Yes." Luke rolled his eyes. "..but anyways, this is my...uh... wife." Luke smiled at Lorelai who smiled back.

" Wife?"

" Yeah, we met on the boat and we..."

" Fell in love?" Jess asked with a smirk.

" Jess." Luke rolled his eyes

" Love Boat" Jess sang.

" Shut up and get back to work." Luke said. Rory and Lorelai started laughing.

" Gee Dad, don't I feel Loved."

" Jess." Luke warned.

"I'm going. I'm going." Jess said. " Nice meeting you. Mommy.  
He teased. Luke hit him on the back of the head and glared at him. "Bye." Jess walked out.

" So this is my apartment." Luke said turning around.

" Charming." Lorelai smiled.

" Very." Rory said.

" Okay, it isn't much, but...we will buy a bigger house." Luke said.

" Sounds good to me, Do you have a newspaper so I can look for some sort of job."

" You know mom you could start opening your inn." Rory says.

" I want to get a steady job first." Lorelai said.

" All you need to do is ask Miss Patty. Come here I will introduce you to her." Luke led the two women to the Diner downstairs. They walked to a table where Miss patty sat next to another Lady.

" Hello Ladies." Luke said.

" Hey Luke." The one lady said in a raspy voice.

" Hey Babbette. Do you two know of any job openings?"

Luke asked

" Well yes, there is an opening at the Independence Inn. Mia is moving, so she needs a new manager. I heard Michel wanted it, so you better hurry." Miss Patty said.

" It's not for me. It is for Lorelai. This Is Lorelai and Rory, Lorelai, Rory, this is Miss Patty and Babbette." Luke said.

" Hi." The two women said.

" Hey." Rory said.

" You have such a cute accent." Babbette said.

" Umm...Thanks." Rory said uneasily.

" So who are you?" Miss Patty asked.

" This is my wife." Luke said holding Lorelai's hand.

" Wife! Luke Danes got married?" Babbette screeches.

" Yes I did." He smiles putting an arm around her. Rory smiles.

" Mom, I'm going to go read, call me when we are going to Grandmas." Rory said.

"Kay." Lorelai kisses her on the cheek

Rory walked out and walked around. She ended up at the Gazeebo and sat down and pulled out a book from her bag.

" Hey, You're Luke's Step-daughter right?" Someone said getting Rory's attention. She looked up and saw it was the Korean girl from earlier.

" Yeah I am." Rory smiled.

" Hey. I'm Lane." She smiles and sits down next to Rory.

" I'm Rory."

" Yeah. Babbette told me."

" Wow. Word travels fast." Rory says.

" You have no idea." Lane says. " So are you going to be going to SHH?"

" What's SHH?" Rory asks.

" Stars Hollow High." Lane states.

" Oh...Um No. I am going to Chilton."

" Oh." Lane says. "I thought it would be cool if we had the same classes."

" Well...when we get our house, you can spend the night, or we can hang out sometime." Rory smiles.

" Sounds good, but right now I have to go to Bible study. Bye Rory. Welcome to Stars Hollow AKA Wacky town.."

"Bye." Rory said and went back to reading her book. A couple minuets later Lorelai came up to her.

" Ready to go to Grandma and Grandpas?" Lorelai asked.

" Yup." Rory said getting up.

" Okay. So...what do you think of all of this?" Lorelai asked as they walked toward the diner.

" I like it. I don't really know Jess too well, and we are going to be living with each other, but it sounds good to me...Look Mom, if you're worried that this whole marriage was a bad idea..."

" No. No. No… This marriage was a good idea. I love Luke, and I know to people is seems sudden, but I really do love him." Lorelai smiles.

" I know you do, and I do too. I am happy. This is a good thing. Are you telling Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asks.

" Not now." Lorelai sighs.

" Okay." Rory says.

" Let's go. Luke is loaning us his truck." Lorelai smiles.

" Do you know how to drive a stick?" Rory asks.

" Do I?" Lorelai giggles.

" Oh boy." Rory sighs as they walk toward the truck and climb in the truck.


	5. It's My Life and I'll Cry if I WANT to

A/N: Another chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it…if I did thing would be different.

Lorelai and Rory drove in silence to Hartford and parked in front of the big house.

" Wow." Rory said.

" Yeah. Bigger than Aunt Hopie's."

" Way Bigger." Rory exclaimed.

" Let's go in."

They stood in front of the door.

" Ring it" Lorelai said.

" No you." Rory said.

" Rory." Lorelai whined while bouncing up and down with a huge pout.

" Fine." Rory rang the bell and Emily came to the door.

" Lorelai! Rory! It is so good to see you. Come in Come in." Emily ushered them inside.

" So how are you mom?" Lorelai asked.

" Good. How are you?" Emily asked.

" Great."

" Yup." Rory agreed. Richard walked into the living room with big grin.

" Lorelai! Rory! Look at you too! It's been so long!" Richard smiled as he sat down in a chair.

" Yup." Lorelai and Rory both nodded.

Silence.

" Rory's going to go to Chilton." Lorelai said.

" That's wonderful! Chilton is a fine school!" Richard applauded

" You don't even live in the States Lorelai." Emily stated.

" I know, but we are moving here." Rory smiled.

" Great!" Richard exclaimed

" Oh." Emily noted.

Silence.

" Why?" Emily asked suddenly.

" Why What, Emily?" Richard inquired.

" Well why the sudden urge to move down here? There are many fine schools in London." Emily explained.

" No reason." Lorelai said.

" There must be a reason. I begged you so many times to move back, and now you are?" Emily asked.

" Yes, because Rory got in." Lorelai explained defensively.

" Oh Yeah. Sure." Emily said. " Rory, what really is going on?" Emily asked turning toward her granddaughter.

"Oh...Um...Nothing." Rory said glancing between her mother and grandma. Emily gave them each a look that said 'yeah right'

" Emily, leave the girls alone, maybe they just decided for a change." Richard assisted. Lorelai and Rory both nodded.

Emily shook her had. " Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. I want a good solid reason for being here."

" Emily! Just be happy she is back." Richard told his wife

" I am happy Richard! You don't think I am happy to finally have my daughter back?" Emily asked.

" Well then stop this." Richard hissed.

" I will not!" Emily shrieked back at Richard.

" Fine Mom." Lorelai sighed. She looked at Rory who nodded. " I was going to try and tell you and a better time, but...I guess I should tell you now..."

" Tell me what Lorelai?"

" I met a guy on the cruise..." Lorelai sat awkwardly.

" Oh I see now. You won't move for Rory when she wants to move or for me, but you will move for a guy?" Emily asked.

" No, Mom, just listen to me!" Lorelai exclaimed. " I got married." Lorelai said softer.

" You What?" Emily looked at Rory, who smiled and nodded. Richard just sat there wide-eyed.

" He lives in Stars Hollow, and has a nephew my age, and it is great there. I have a friend there already. Her name is Lane, and I am going to Chilton. Things are good."

" For now! Lorelai, you have never had a steady relationship, and now you just marry a man you met on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?" Emily yells.

" Mom this guy is different. I love him," Lorelai smiles.

" Love. What do you know about love Lorelai?" Emily rolled her eyes.

" I am not the little girl any more mom! I am a grown adult. When will you realize that?" Lorelai asked.

" When you start acting like an adult. Eloping on a boat in the middle of the ocean shows just how immature you can be!" Emily yells.

" Mom Stop. Please support me." Lorelai pleaded. Rory just looked at her hands.

" Yes Emily, please just listen to the girl." Richard

" No! Richard, Be quite and let ME talk. You always make crappy decisions, and me and your father have to just pick up the mess."

" I have never come to you for anything, so don't say you clean up the mess, because there has never been a mess!" Lorelai shot back.

" No Mess? Lorelai you got pregnant at sixteen!" Emily yelled, as Rory looked at her Grandfather he just shook his head at Emily.

" Emily!" Richard warned.

" Mom! Why do you have to act this way!" Lorelai asked.

" Lorelai you are supposed to be with Christopher!! He is Rory's father!" Emily yelled.

" EMILY!" Richard yelled loudly for the first time. Emily got quite, but that was enough for Lorelai.

" MOM! SHUT UP! I Love LUKE, YOU CAN'T TELL ME I BELONG WITH SOMONE WHO LEFT US!! ALL THESE YEARS, AND HE NEVER ONCE CALLED. HE HAD AUNT HOPIE'S NUMBER. HE COULD'VE CALLED. BUT NO, YOU WON'T GET OVER IT!! GOOD BYE MOM. WE ARE THROUGH!" Lorelai Yelled.

Lorelai and Rory walked out of the house and walked into the car. They sat their in silence.

" His Name was Christopher?" Rory asked quietly.

" Yes." Lorelai sighed.

" You don't belong with him. You belong with Luke." Rory said.

" I know. Thanks hon." Lorelai wiped away some tears and drove back to Stars Hollow. " Those things she said, about me getting pregnant, and it being a mess… It wasn't you're the best thing that happened to me" Lorelai smiled a her daughter.

" I know mom." Rory nodded and kissed her mom on the cheek. " Let's get home" Lorelai smiled at the fact that her daughter called Stars Hollow home.

They walked into the Diner and Luke walked over to them when he saw Lorelai's face.

" Luke...Where does Lane live?" Rory asked.

" At Kim's Antiques. Over there." Luke pointed across the square.

" Thanks. Take care of mom." Rory smiled and walked out.

Lorelai had her gaze intently on the ground.

" Lorelai?" He called. She just shook her head and wiped a couple tears. Luke walked a little closer and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest.

" She's horrible. She's horrible." Lorelai cried. Luke rubbed her back softly and kissed her on her temple. The whole diner watched the interaction, and when Luke realized where they were he lead her upstairs.

Rory walked through the town looking for Kim's antiques. When she found it she walked up to the door and knocked on it.

An older lady opened the door.

" Who are you?" She asked strongly.

" I'm Rory Gilmore. I…Uh...I am new to town. Luke is my step-dad. I met Lane earlier and I was wondering if she was busy." Rory said quickly since she was a little afraid of this lady.

" Lane is in her room." The lady said looking at Rory intently.

" Can I talk to her?" Rory asked. She didn't really know Lane, but she didn't feel like seeing her mother cry.

" Why?" the lady asks.

" Because...I am new to town, and Lane seemed really nice." Rory said unsurely

" Very Well" The lady led Rory up to Lane's room. " She is in there" Lane's mother said.

" Thank you." The lady turned around, and Rory knocked on the door.

" oh...Uh...Hold on Mama." Lane's voice was muffled as Rory could hear her running around her room.

" It's me Rory, Luke's step-daughter." Rory said through the door. Lane opened the door and grabbed Rory and pulled her in the room.

" You gave me a heart-attack!!" Lane laughed.

" Sorry." Rory smiled. She looked around the room and saw a bunch of floor boards pulled out and her closet open with some clothes in there.

" Wow. Um...never pictured your mom letting you listening to this music." Rory stated bending down to pick up a CD

" She doesn't, hence the floorboards." Lane smiled.

" Cool." Rory picked up another CD " Oh My God! My mom loves this CD!!" Rory gushed.

" Really? That's cool. My mom would flip if she ever even saw this CD?" Lane laughed

" Well...my mom is not a normal mom. She is crazy, and sometimes acts like a teenager." Rory smiled.

" That's nice Do you get along?" Lane smiled.

" Yeah. We are best friends." Rory nodded

" Were you mad that your mom married Luke?" Lane asked

" Not at all...Luke is great, and is perfect for my mom. I admit it was really quick, but...that's love for you."

" Yeah he is. I have been working for him for a year now, but I've known him since I was like...eight. He was the only man my mom trusted me with." Lane laughed.

" I see. So I am guessing you don't have a boyfriend?" Rory asked.

" Nope. You?"

" No. Back in London the guys prefer the blondes." Rory smiled.

" Most guys usually do." Lane stated.

" Yeah...I better get back to the Diner. My mom and I are probably going house shopping tomorrow. Maybe once we buy a house, you can spend the night or something." Rory smiled.

" Sounds great." Lane said. Lane and Rory walked down the stairs.

" Bye Rory."

" Se you later Lane." Rory waved as she walked out. She entered the Diner and looked around. Neither her Mom nor Luke was there. She walked up the stairs and saw Luke lying on the couch, on his back, with Lorelai on top of him lying on her stomach. He had his arms around her and she had her head on his chest. Her brown curls hung over her face. Rory smiled.

" Never thought Dad would find someone so perfect for him." Rory heard a voice behind.

Rory turned around and smiled. " I never thought my Mom would find that special man."

" Funny how things work. Dad went on the trip with the bitchiest bitch of the west, and came back married to...Angelic Lorelai." Jess said pointing to Lorelai

" Ha! Mom is far from Angelic, she is the worst." Rory laughed.

" Not as much as me." Jess smirked.

" Oh really?" Rory asked.

" Yeah." Jess replied jumping on his bed.

" So...I guess we will be living with each other?" Rory stated.

" Yup." Jess replied.

" Cool. I always wanted a brother." Rory giggled. Jess just rolled his eyes. Rory closed her eyes a little and yawned.

" Here. Take my bed. I will wake up Lorelai and Uncle Luke and sleep on the couch." Jess said getting up.

" Thanks Jess."

" Don't mention it." Jess said as he walked toward the Living room.

" Dad." He whispered.

" Hmm?" Both Lorelai and Luke stirred

" It is pretty late. I asked Caeser to close. You and Lorelai should get into bed. Rory is already in my bed, and I just need the couch." Jess said.

" Thanks Jess." Luke said. He looked back at Lorelai who was already back asleep. " She had a long day." Luke stated as he sat up trying not to wake Lorelai up. He lifted her up and carried her toward his room and laid her on his bed.

" Yup." She mumbled. " You never told me Jess called you dad." Lorelai whispered.

" Well...He started awhile back. He used to just call me uncle Luke, but then one day it slipped and I guess it just stuck."

" That's nice." Lorelai smiled as she drifted to sleep

" Night Lukey. I love you." Lorelai whispered as she snuggled more up to Luke.

" Love you too Lorelai." Luke said kissing her on the cheek.

A/N: Please Review! They make me update faster!


	6. My Big Bro Jesse Pooh

A sudden bang woke up Lorelai. She looked over at Luke and saw that he was still sleeping. She grabbed his robe and put it around her as she got up from the bed. She walked to the kitchen area, and saw Jess and Rory glaring at each other. Both of them had flour all over each other.

" Look what you did!" Jess muttered as he bent down to start cleaning up the mess

" What I did? You dropped it!" Rory defended

Jess looked up and then down and grabbed a handful of flour and through it in Rory's face.

" Ugh!!" Rory yelled She got some and put it all over him. This led to a major flour fight. Lorelai sat on the couch and watched them fight and she just laughed.

" Mom?" Rory turned around.

" Lorelai?" Jess asked at the same time.

" So...what exactly are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

" Uh… Playing with flour?" Jess said sarcastically.

" So you woke up this morning and said ' Hey let's play with flour.'" Lorelai laughed.

" I was trying to make pancakes, but this little girl over here begged to help, and…well let's just say she shouldn't belong in a kitchen." Jess said looking over at Rory who was smirking.

" Glad to see you two getting along." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Okay…we are all going to go house shopping today. Then...We need to go pick up your uniform." Lorelai said to Rory.

" Uniform?" Jess asked.

" For Chilton." Rory stated.

" You applied there?" Jess asked.

" Yep. You heard of it?" Rory asked,

" Actually Rory, Jess applied there too. Did you hear back?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah. I got in." Jess said with no emotion.

" Oh. That's great!" Lorelai smiled.

" Yeah!" Rory agreed.

" I guess. I will have to wear a stupid uniform, and behave well… study… meaning I will have no life." Jess grumbled.

" You make something so great sound so bad." Rory pouted as she sat down at the table. Lorelai sat down next to her.

" So..." Jess sighed sitting down across from them.

" Is there a book store here?" Rory asked.

" Yep...Not all that great though." Jess said.

" Let's go." Rory said eagerly. Rory ran to the couch and grabbed her bag and pulled out some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

" I better get dressed too." Jess said. Lorelai smiled and looked around the messy kitchen.

" Lorelai!" Lorelai heard from behind her.

" Morning Luke." She said turning around and getting up to kiss him.

" What did you do?" Luke asked referring to the mess made.

" Nothing." Lorelai said innocently. " It was Jess and Rory I swear." Lorelai smiled.

"Mmhmm. Sure Lorelai. Blame it on the kids." Luke said rolling his eyes.

" It was them." Lorelai giggled.

Luke bent down and started wiping the floor and the counter. A couple minutes later Jess came out from his Room and Rory came out from the bathroom.

" Rory, Jess honey. Tell Lucas that I did no make this mess, and tell them who did." Lorelai begged.

" Well Dad. I got up from bed, and these two women were giggling and I asked them what they were doing, and I heard Rory say that they were going to have a flour fight. I told them that would make a mess, and you know what they said? They said "good!" I am appalled at these two." Jess smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes. " Where are you two going?" Luke asked

" Bookstore." Rory replied.

" Oh…be back soon, so we can go look at a couple houses." Luke called out. Luke turned around and saw his beautiful wife in his robe.

" Morning." He smiled.

" Morning." She flirted as she got up and walked over to him.

He put his arms around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. She slowly leaned in and kissed him softly.

" I think I can get used to waking up to this." Luke smiled.

" Me too." She giggled.

" Want me to make you some breakfast?" Luke asked.

" Hmm…No." Lorelai smiled.

" No?" Luke asked totally confused

" No. I want something else." Lorelai flirted.

" Oh really?" Luke asked going along.

" Mmhmm. I want to take a shower." Lorelai smiled and walked toward the bathroom leaving Luke stunned. She turned around. " You coming?" She asked.

Luke smiled and walked after her.

A couple hours later Luke and Lorelai are dressed and waiting downstairs in the Diner for Jess and Rory, when they finally walk in.

" Hey Mom." Rory smiles

" Offspring!" Lorelai kisses Rory on the cheek. " Have fun?"

" Yeah. It was a great bookstore. Very unique books." Rory laughed.

" They are mostly all stupid." Jess complained.

" No book is stupid." Rory said rolling her eyes.

" Okay…ready to go house shopping." Luke said coming from behind the counter and dropping his rag.

" Yay!" Lorelai and Rory shriek.

" Whoopee." Jess mutters sarcastically.

" There are two that I want to show you first." Luke said as they followed him outside. They walked out of the Diner and a couple blocks down and took a right where they ended up on a street with a lot of nice little houses. They stood in front of an older white house with a wrap around porch.

" Charming." Rory smiled.

" Very." Lorelai said examining it.

" It's a nice house, except..." Luke started, but was interrupted

" Oh My God!! Luke! Jess! Lorelai! Rory!" They heard a scream.

" Babette lives next door." Luke finishes.

" Oh god." Jess mutters.

" Hey guys! You buying this house?" Babette asks as she comes closer to them.

" Oh… we're just looking." Lorelai smiles politely.

" Well it's a keeper. I'll say. Babies will be conceived on the property. Oh you and Lorelai's kids will be so gorgeous." Babette rambled.

Luke and Lorelai reddened, and of course Jess smirked.

" I like it." Rory said breaking the awkwardness.

" Me too." Jess replied.

" Let's go inside." Lorelai suggested.

Luke nodded and Babette made her way back to the house.

They entered in through the foyer and to the left was a spacious living room.

" Movie nights will be so awesome here." Lorelai stated.

" Oh yeah." Rory said.

Jess and Rory wandered off toward the kitchen.

" Oh this would be my room!" Rory smiled.

" No. Mine." Jess said.

" No, there is another room upstairs."

" I don't want to be hearing them doing their...stuff." Jess exclaimed.

" Jess!" Luke warned.

" Well I'm not going to be up there." Rory said blocking the doorway of the bedroom. "Plus it is by the kitchen." Rory grinned.

" Ooh. I want this room too then!" Lorelai pouted.

" Lorelai" Luke rolled his eyes. " Come on let's go look up stairs." The two walked up stairs and looked around it only had two bedrooms and one bath up stairs. They made their way to the master bedroom and looked around.

" Do you think it is big enough?" Lorelai asked.

" I don't know. It may be too small. Especially with two teenagers." Luke said.

" Yeah, and if we ever decided to..." Lorelai let her sentence drift.

" To?" Luke asked.

" To have kids." Lorelai said a little more quietly. "I mean if you…"

" We need more room." Luke confirmed.

" Yeah." Lorelai smiled.

" Come on." Luke said grabbing Lorelai's hand as he led her downstairs, where Rory and Jess were already waiting.

" Mom, Luke, this won't work. Too small." Rory shrugged.

" Yeah. We agree." Luke said.

" Where's the next house you wanted to see." Jess asked.

" Oh. Come on." Luke led them across town, which wasn't far, to a much bigger house.

" Wow!" Lorelai said standing outside.

" It's beautiful." Rory gaped.

" The old man who used to live in it, decided to move with some family and left it to the town. I got Taylor to sell it to me, if you want it." Luke smiled as he got the key and opened the front door.

" There are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living area, and a family room downstairs. Upstairs we have the master bedroom with a big bathroom, two bedrooms, one other bathroom, and a big office." Luke said.

" Wow." Rory smiled.

" I figured we could have the Family room be your movie place. Have a couple couches...maybe a pool table. The office can be a library considering you both have a bookstore worth of books." Luke said.

" Luke this house is amazing." Lorelai said walking around.

" Yeah it is." Luke laughed.

Rory walked over to the hallway that had bedrooms on the bottom floor. The first one she walked into was regular sized, and had one window. The second one was the same size, and had three windows. The last one was pretty big with a bench at the window that over looked the street, which you could see the town square from.

" I guess this is the one you pick?" Jess asked from the doorway.

" I like it. Unless you want it then, I am willing to fight for it." Rory teased.

" Nah. It looks too…girly, with the whole bench thing. When you watch movies, you always see the girl on the bench reading and the boy will come to the window and woo her to go away with her." Jess ranted.

" Okay." Rory laughed. " So which one are you picking?"

" The next one over. It has lots of windows, so I can read easier, and… Of course sneak out." Jess smirked.

" Can't forget the beer runs."

" Yeah." Jess walked more into the room and looked around and then sat on the bench and looked out the window.

" You see that guy right there?" Jess asked pointing outside to a funny looking man.

" Yeah?" Rory asked.

" That's Kirk. Have you met him yet?" Jess asked.

" Nope."

" Well...try and stay as far away from his as possible, which is impossible because he will probably end up stealing the jobs you want. He has a lot of jobs. Too many to count." Jess said.

" Okay. Stay clear from Kirk." Rory laughed. They continued to look out the window, and Jess would tell her about the people they saw. Luke leaned on the doorway as he put his arm around Lorelai.

" This is going to work." Luke stated.

" It is. Isn't it?" Lorelai smiled as she looked around to her new family.

" They get along."

" As brother and sister should." Lorelai smiled.

" Hey. You two ready to go pick up your uniforms?" Luke asked.

" Yup." Rory and Lorelai exited the room.

" Hey Jess." Luke said stopping him.

" Yeah?"

" I just wanted to say I am proud of you. Getting into Chilton, and everything you've accomplished." Luke smiled.

" Thanks Dad, I couldn't have done it without you though" For a second, and just for a second you could see Jess smile.

" I never really got to ask you...is this all alright with you? Moving, me getting married." Luke asked.

" I think it is fine. I actually have my own room. Lorelai and Rory seem great too." Jess approved and then walked toward the front door where the girls were waiting outside.

Later that night Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the Apartment on the couch snuggled up to each other.

" So…why did we get them their uniforms if they aren't going to school until the end of July, when we are barley at the beginning of July?" Luke asked.

" Because it is always good to be prepared." Lorelai grinned. "So...Did you see that tuition bill?" Lorelai asked.

" Oh yeah." Luke sighed.

" Pretty Heavy huh." Lorelai smiled.

" Yeah. But, I have a lot saved up, so I have Rory and Jess both covered." Luke stated.

" Ohh… It's okay. Rory's and my Aunt Hopie wanted to pay for the tuition. Thanks though" Lorelai said.

" No problem. Well…then I have Jess covered." Luke smiled.

" Good." Lorelai nodded.

Jess came from one side of the apartment and stood in his Chilton uniform. His tie was untied. His shirt was untucked. Rory came from the bathroom. Her shirt tucked in, and her skirt low.

" Okay…your skirt needs to be hemmed." Lorelai stated as Rory walked out.

" Fine, but only a little. I am going to a prep school, not a Strip club." Rory smiled.

" Okay…just a little." Lorelai agreed.

" So when should we start moving in?" Luke asked.

" Tomorrow!" Lorelai exclaimed.

" Yeah." Rory piped in.

" Jess you in?" Luke asked.

" Sure." Jess shrugged

" Tomorrow it is then." Luke said. Luke and Lorelai retired to Luke's room and went to sleep, while Rory and Jess decided to stay up and watch a movie.

" So how do you like Stars Hollow?" Jess asked.

" It's nice. Better than London. I miss my friends I guess, but it isn't like I had a best friend to leave. I just had friends." Rory smiled.

" Well… I don't have friends really." Jess smirked. "I'm too cool for that."

Rory rolled her eyes. " Well I'm your friend right?" She pouted.

" I guess..." Jess teased.

" So…this whole marriage between my mom, and your Dad. It's good right." Rory said breaking the silence.

" Yeah. It's good."

" So you call your Uncle, Dad?" Rory asked.

" Yeah. I've lived here for a long time, and he has always been there for me, so…one day I realized he was my dad, since my mom left me." Jess said looking at his hands. "Does that uh...make sense?"

" Yeah. Luke in a way is that to me too. My Dad left when I was not even born yet." Rory look Jess in the eyes.

" Mine did too."

" So...We are...like Brother and Sister?" Rory asked.

" I guess so." Jess shrugged. Rory smiled.

" Have I already told you that I always wanted a brother?" Rory teased.

" Yes you did. I guess I am glad to have a sister too. Especially one that isn't all preppy. At least you are...semi-normal." Jess smirked.

" Whatever Jesse pooh. How old are you?" Rory asked.

" I just turned 16 before Luke left on the cruise…" Jess replied

" So your my big brother." Rory grinned.

" Um…Sure."

" Well...I'm gonna go to bed. Night big brother." Rory giggled and kissed Jess on the cheek and walked to Jess's bed and lay down.

Jess shook his head and lay on his back on the couch.

REVIEW!!! Please!! 


	7. The Virgen Mary, And Her Mother

**_A/N: Cousins are gone, so now I have more time to write. I have a new FF coming out soon. Might want to check it out. I Hope you like my writing! _**

****

**_ChasingDestiny13: _**Lexi, Lexi, Lexi **shakes head** what are we going to do with you. Lol. Jess/Milo IS hott lol. And Hello Parent Trap. Duh it's gonna be twins. As for Boy/Girl thing. You will have to wait and see.

**_LGandLDforever: _**Haha Multiple updates! I know! I was surprised. I think that's how I am gonna roll from now on. Just update a whole bunch at a time.

**_Curley-Q, Chants, and Buffeyangel47:_** Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you like it.

**_XOGilmoreGirlsOX10:_** I am so glad you like the way I write him. To me, I know he is a bit OOC, but come on. If he would've grown up in a different environment, then yes his personality does change. You might see that a lot in this chapter.

**_Sarahb2007:_** Haha Yes! Lol I am so glad you liked it. I was afraid people wouldn't like it because it goes kind of slow in the beginning, but don't worry from here on out, things speed up!

**_Tubazrule:_** Oh? I am glad you do. I am a total Lit, but I also love fics with the whole Brother Sister relationship, or cousins, but if not. Lit is awesome too. If you know what I mean. Lol.

**_Burgerman: _** Yes Yes I know. I wish I could do that, but then that would be the end of the story. Just have faith that I won't mess it up. And trust me, it is a totally LL!! Maybe I will write a similar story without the Twist, but for now, I suppose you will survive lol.

**_Gilmoregirlfan4life_**: I am glad you did! This Rory and Jess interaction is one of my favorites. Please Review for this chapter!

**_Cade: _**I am glad you did!

**_Dinergirl88: _**Here is another chapter! Hope you like it! Please Review!!

The Next Day

Luke woke up early to open the Diner, so that Caesar could have the morning off and work the rest of the day so they could go shopping and move in as soon as possible. Luke already called Taylor and he agreed to sell the house.

The diner was really busy filled with all the town regulars.

Lorelai came downstairs in Luke's blue flannel and some jeans.

" What are you wearing?" Luke groaned.

" Well…I found it in your closet." Lorelai smiled innocently as she came around the counter and kissed him.

Luke rolled his eyes and turned around and got a mug and filled it with coffee. Lorelai took it graciously. Lorelai turned around and saw Miss Patty and Babette talking in the corner, most likely gossiping. She saw a lady sitting at the counter next to a man, who

Lorelai knew to be Gypsy and Andrew. Lorelai walked to the table in the corner and sat down with the gossip queens.

" Hello ladies. Any juicy gossip?" Lorelai asked. She had grown accustomed to them.

" Well…" Babette's raspy voice said in a low whisper. " I heard that Gypsy and Andrew have been having a little..."

" Fling..." Miss patty finished.

" Oh wow. I thought they hated each other." Lorelai gasps.

" They Did!" Babette exclaims.

" It's a love hate relationship." Patty informs her.

" Oh." Lorelai smiles.

" We heard you are buying the Twickham house." Babette smiles.

" Yes we did. It is beautiful." Lorelai smiles.

" It is at that." Miss patty smiles. " So when are you and Luke planning to have little flannel backward baseball hat wearing babies?"

" Oh." Lorelai shyly smiles, not knowing how to answer it. " I don't know." She took a sip of her coffee.

" Well you better get on it soon!" Babette smiles.

" Okay, Ladies. Well, I'm gonna go sit at the counter and bug my handsome husband." Lorelai smiled.

" Okay you do that! He is Handsome." Babette says.

" Nice butt too." Miss patty grins.

" You have no idea." Lorelai giggled raising her eyebrows up and down. Patty and Babette Look toward Luke and grin

Lorelai sits next to Gypsy at the counter.

" You're Lorelai?" She states more than questions.

" Yes I am, and you're Gypsy" Lorelai looks at Andrew " And you're Andrew, the owner of the bookstore. My daughter told me lots about your store. She said it was amazing." Lorelai said.

" Oh thank you. She seemed very interested in all the original books." Andrew said politely.

Rory and Jess came down from the Apartment. Rory was in some short shorts and a T-shirt. Jess was wearing jeans and a Black Metallica Shirt.

" Jess! Go upstairs and change!" Luke yelled.

" Why?" Jess asks.

" Because I said so!" Luke said pushing Jess upstairs.

Rory laughed and walked to where her mother was sitting.

" Nice shirt Mrs. Danes." Rory smirked.

" All I need is a hat." Lorelai pouted.

" Yep."

" Hey Mom, Jess is Danes, and you're Danes, and Luke is Danes, I was just wondering…can I be Danes, I mean… is it some sort of legal thing or can I just change it?"

" I think Luke would have to adopt you. You really want that?" Rory asked.

" Yeah. I just… he is like my dad already. I think it would make it more official."

" I will talk with him then." Lorelai smiled.

Later that day they were already moving all the things from Luke's apartment and had already bought all of the things they needed.

Rory was in her room putting up some posters that she had bought. She had lots of Harvard posters. She started to get into that school. She had her bed, and a desk. She had put all her clothes in the closet and her room liked she wanted it. All her books were already placed in the library, and the rest of their stuff from their home in England was being sent to them.

Jess had posters of bands, Metallica, The Clash, and The Ramones. He had his bed, and his clothes were in the closet. He had a desk also.

Luke and Lorelai's room was already painted blue. The put in their bed, and they had a bench, and their dressers.

" Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked.

" Yeah?" He asked pulling her beside her on the bed.

" I talked to Rory today, and she said that since I was a Danes, and so was Jess, she just wanted to me too. But… Like… in order for that to happen. You would need to adopt her… I know it may sound crazy. I just wanted to talk about it with you."

" I would love to." Luke smiled. Lorelai leaned in and kissed him.

" You sure? I mean… I don't want you to feel pressured. This is just a little idea-" Lorelai was cut off by Luke's lips on hers.

" Shut up Crazy Lady." He laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat in the Family room resting from a long day.

" We're all moved in!" Rory yells.

" Yay!" Jess says sarcastically. Both Lorelai and Rory hit him playfully.

" Did you see that Dad? My new stepmother and sister are beating me up. I am turning into Cinderella!" Jess pretends to cover his face.

Luke rolls his eyes. He was too exhausted to even try to fight it.

" Rory Luke has something to tell you."

Rory turned to Luke. " Rory, I would love to adopt you." Luke smiled. Rory jumped up and hugged him around the neck and whispered. " Thank you Daddy." She giggled. " I have never been able to say that."

The Next day Lorelai got up and walked toward the Independence Inn.

" What?" the man at the front desk said in an annoying French accent

" Why, aren't you cheery?" Lorelai giggled.

" What do you want?" He asked more agitated.

" Well… I was looking for a Mia Mason." Lorelai asked.

" She is in her office. That way." He pointed as he returned to his magazine

" Thanks." Lorelai walked to the office and knocked on the door. When she heard a 'come in' she walked in.

" Hello. Mrs. Mason. I am Lorelai Danes." Lorelai said shaking Mia's hand.

" Oh Lorelai Yes. Call me Mia. I've heard so much of you from the wonderful gossip queens. I also met your gorgeous daughter at the bookstore with Jess." Mia smiled taking her seat again and signaling for Lorelai to take hers.

" Oh really? They practically live there." Lorelai smiled.

" Yes. Jess must go there everyday since the day he moved here, and he claims he hates this town." Mia said rolling her eyes.

" Yes. I've heard Luke and His rants. Like father like son."

" Exactly." Mia agreed.

" So you know Luke and Jess?" Lorelai asked.

" Yes. I do. Jess is like a grandson to me. He comes to visit me every Tuesday and Thursday after school. He also helps out here at the Inn sometimes." Mia smiled proudly. " Since, I can't be with my own grandchildren it's nice to have someone like Jess. But,

I really do want to spend more time with my own grandchildren, and Jess is growing up, so that's why I am leaving to Santa Barbara, where my family is. That is why you are here. To try and get the job as manager."

" Yes." Lorelai smiled.

" Okay. Well I have your resume here, and I have called your last employers, and they said you were wonderful."

" Well they were too." Lorelai smiled.

" Well… I will give you the job as long as you promise me one thing." Mia said.

" Okay. And it is?"

" Not to hurt Luke nor Jess." Lorelai smiled.

" I would never hurt them. I love them too much."

" I know you do. You've got the job. Nice meeting Lorelai. I will be seeing you here on Monday morning. I will show you the ropes, and Michele will show you around. Come with me now to meet Sookie, our chef."

" Okay." Lorelai followed Mia into the kitchen where a woman was chopping some vegetables.

" Oh Mia. Hi." Sookie said when she noticed that they entered the kitchen.

" Hello Sookie. This is Lorelai, Lorelai this is Sookie, Our Chef."

" Nice to meet you Sookie." Lorelai shook Sookie's hand.

Mia excused herself and walked out the door.

" So you're gonna be the new manager?"

" Yup! I am so excited. I am just one step closer in opening my own inn." Lorelai smiled and a dreamy look on her face.

" Cool! I want to open my own inn, but just to cook at. I am not to good in the whole planning process." Sookie smiled.

" And I am the exact opposite. Don't hand me a spatula 'cause I can't even toast a toast." Lorelai and Sookie both giggled.

" Oh Hey! You, Luke, Jess, and Rory should come over to Dinner at my place. My boyfriend Jackson is pretty good friends with Luke, but they haven't hung out much since Luke started hanging out with this stuffy lawyer, Chris." Sookie said rolling here eyes.

" Oh." Lorelai tried not to seem sad, but put a fake smile on. "Yea. Dinner sounds great. I am sure Rory would love to meet you."

" Great! How about next week?" Sookie asked.

" Perfect!"

" 7 sound good?" Sookie asked

" Yes. Sounds great." Lorelai exited the kitchen after saying goodbye to Sookie, Then Mia.

Lorelai ran into her new house and ran to the kitchen where Luke was cooking Lunch.

" Soo?" He asked. Lorelai just jumped into his arms and put her legs around his hips and kissed him. After a minute or two she pulled apart. Luke was holding her up with his hand firmly on her lower back.

" I am guessing you got the job." Luke smiled. Lorelai nodded and kissed him hard.

" Where" kiss. "Are" kiss "The kids." Lorelai asked between kissing him.

" Bookstore." Luke smiled. He led Lorelai upstairs to their room.

A month later. Jess and Rory are getting ready to start school. Jess is in one of the bathrooms and Rory is in the other. Luke is cooking breakfast and Lorelai is barley getting out of bed, when she suddenly feels very nauseous. She quickly gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom in the room.

Rory sits on the stool at the counter and begins to dig into her pancakes, while Jess sits on the stool, but is fighting with his tie.

" Lorelai!" Luke yells up.

" Coming." Lorelai looks in the mirror and quickly puts on some make up to cover the bags under her eyes, and runs downstairs in her flippy skirt suit.

" Morning hon." Lorelai smiled, kissing Luke.

" Morning. Eat, so we can leave." Luke orders.

An hour later Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are walking into the office of Headmaster Charleston.

" Mom?" Lorelai says stopping abruptly, and grabbing Luke's hand.

" Lorelai." She says stiffly

" Oh Lorelai lovely to see you. I haven't seen you since you were sixteen years old, and you were wearing a Bangles t-shirt and arguing with your mother about a concert you wanted to go to with the Hayden boy." The headmaster smiled.

" Mr. Hanlin Charleston." Lorelai grinned, ignoring the fact that he mentioned Chris. Hanlin was the only man she liked out of all her parents friends. When she was younger he would sneak her toys and chocolate. When she was 13 he was the man who bought her, her first coffee.

" Hello Lorelai." He smiled back.

" Wow. I didn't know that you were the headmaster." Lorelai said.

" Yes, well what a small world. So sit down all of you." Hanlin took a seat at his desk while Rory and Jess sat down in front, with Lorelai and Luke in back.

" So Rory, you moved here from Europe with your mother? And Jess, you live with your father and…?" Hanlin looked toward Lorelai and Rory.

" I live with my father, mother, and sister." Jess replied grinning toward Rory.

" Okay. Now that I've got all that understood, I think we should move onto your grades. You both have 4.0 Grade point averages."

" Yes sir." Both Jess and Rory replied.

" Very well." He nodded and set his papers down. Emily who had been in shock still with Jess' response calling Lorelai his 'mother' and Rory is 'sister' finally spoke up.

" I don't think we should take up anymore of your time. Thank you Hanlin. You take care of my little Rory." Emily said, but Rory just rolled her eyes.

" Will do Emily." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek then Jess, while Luke just gave Rory a hug, and Jess a pat on the back. As they were walking out of the room they both heard 'Lorelai'

" Yes Mom?" Lorelai asked turning around.

" Well...I would like you to introduce me to your husband." Emily said putting on a fake smile.

" Mom, this is my husband Luke Danes. Luke, my mother." Lorelai sighed.

" Nice to meet you Ma'am." Luke held out his hand, which Emily took graciously. Maybe it was the fact that Luke was dressed in a nice suit that made her like him.

" Well. I must go...See you later Lorelai." Emily said giving Lorelai a glare.

Rory and Jess walked into the Hallway and looked around. Jess un-tucked his shirt and loosened his tie when he felt someone jump in his back. He immediately turned around and saw who was there.

" Tristan!" Jess smiled.

" Jess!" Tristan and him exchanged a manly hug and did some sort of weird handshake.

" Rory, this is probably the best guy your gonna meet here. This is Tristan, one of my best friends." Rory and Tristan shook hands. Immediately Tristan fell in love with her.

" So Jess, is this a new girlfriend?" Tristan asked.

" No!" Jess replied laughing. " She's my sister. Dad got married, and this is my step-sister." Tristan just nodded and grinned.

" Hello Mary!" He smiled.

" Um… It's Rory." Tristan just smiled.

"Tristan lay off." Jess said with a sigh "Don't start of the year badly. She's new here."

" And so are you." Tristan smirked.

" But I know you, and these kids." Jess turned to Rory. "I was on a little league team with Tristan, and I met them"

" Oh. You don't seem like the little league type." Rory giggled

" Well we've gotta get to class" Jess said. " What do you have?"

" English 2. Mr. Medina." Rory said.

" Me too." Tristan smiled.

" Same" Jess, Tristan, and Rory began to walk to class when Tristan noticed Madeline, Louise, and Paris walking down the Hall.

" Hey Tristan, who's that blonde girl?" Jess asked keeping his eyes on her as she opened her locker.

" Um… There are two blondes. The one checking out Paul Mitchell, or the one by her locker?"

" By the locker." Jess replied.

" Paris Gellar. Grew up with her, don't even think about it man. She's a tough one to get. She is focused on school." Tristan warned, but it was too late. Jess was already walking toward her. Tristan looked at Rory with an amused face. " He's gonna be shut down so quick."

" Let's get to class." Rory said not very interested in Jess or Paris. She wanted to stay focused on school and not let Tristan get in the way.

" Paris?" Jess asked.

" Yeah. That's me. Who are you?" She asked.

" I'm Jess. I'm New. Me and my step-sister Rory come here." Jess stated.

" Oh. Well nice meeting you." Paris smiled slightly. Usually guys never even talked to her, so this very cute boy talking to her surprised her.

" You too." Jess smiled as she walked past him into the very room he was supposed to be in. Rory sat in the front Row, with Tristan behind her. Paris sat next to her with Jess behind her. Madeline and Louise sat on the next Row.

" Hello Class. I am Mr. Medina. I am really excited for this new year. So let's begin with the roll call."

" Henry Bonvoy?" He called out.

" Here." A boy in the very back called out.

" Jess Danes."

" Right here."

" Rory Danes."

" Here." Rory smiled. (Remember it has been a month. Luke has already adopted her)

" You two must be the two new students this year. Welcome to Chilton." Mr. Medina smiled, but continued.

" Tristan Dugrey."

" Here." Tristan said,

" Paris Gellar."

" Here." She responded still trying not to be stiff with a very cute guy sitting behind her.

" Louise Grant."

" Present." She giggled

" Madeline Lynn."

" Here." Madeline smiled.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Lorelai was waiting for them in the front of Chilton by a brown Jeep.

" Mom? You've gotta a new car?" Rory asked.

" Yup!" Lorelai grinned. " Hope in. Both of you." Rory sat in the back while Jess sat in the front.

After 10 minuets Lorelai pulled into a Pharmacy.

" What are we doing here?" Rory asked.

" I need some medicine. I am coming down with a cold or something." Lorelai replied.

" Okay. We'll get down too. I want to get some gum." Rory said.

" No!" Lorelai responded quickly. " You stay here with Jess, and I will bring you some gum."

" Um…okay." Rory eyed Lorelai suspiciously but let her go.

About 5 minutes later Lorelai exited the market clinging to her purse.

" Is there something wrong with your mom?" Jess asked.

" I don't know. She is acting strange." Rory said. She got quiet because Lorelai opened the door and got in.

Later that night Lorelai locked herself in the bathroom as she paced back and forth with the results in her hand. She picked up the stick to see what it said.

**_A/N: Yes another chapter. I hope the one-month later didn't confuse any of you. Cliffhanger? Yep! Could be yes, could be no. Hmm… Leave some reviews… I will love you forever. Ha. WOHOO! THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 3,000 WORDS. YOU BETTER ReviEw!!_******


	8. Double the Trouble

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here it is._**

_Likewtfitssarah: Yes it was a crazy Chapter, but wait. It only gets more crazy._

_LgandLDforever: Don't we all hate reading cliffy's but love writing them._

_Curley-Q: What kinda of person would I be to NOT have Lorelai pregnant considering the whole concept of the story._

_TrueLoveX3LL: Jess in a uniform is hard to imagine, but I am sure he would be hott haha. Read and find out about Lorelai._

_LorLukealways: Chris IS coming into the picture soon. I don't know how soon, but it well be dramatic…funny… and loads of Chris bashing. _

_ChasingDestiny13: When do you NOT give me stern glares Lex. Haha._

_Gilmoregirlfan4life: IDK I like the jess and paris so far. I want to see how I can do this. So please bare with me._

_Xogilmoregirlsox10: I am mean, but you loved the chapter so that's all that mattered._

**Chapter 8**

" Rory!" Lorelai yelled down stairs. Jess and Luke were at the Diner closing up.

" Yeah?" Rory called from downstairs.

" Come here!"

" Coming." Lorelai heard Rory's footsteps up the stairs and into the Hall.

" What's up?" Rory asked as she entered the Bathroom. Lorelai just handed her the stick.

" What's this?" Rory asked.

" Com'n Ror. You're a smart girl. You do attend Chilton. You know how to read!" Lorelai said throwing her hands up in the air.

" It's a pregnancy test." Rory stated. Lorelai nodded. " And is it really…?" Lorelai nodded as she sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands.

" Wow." Rory breathed out. Lorelai nodded again.

" Are you happy about this." Another nod. " This is great mom. I mean… I know it isn't exactly planned, and you and Dad have only been married for… like… what Two months, but still… it's good." Rory smiled. Lorelai looked up and was grinning.

" What?" Rory asked at Lorelai's sudden Grin.

" You called Luke 'Dad'" Lorelai smiled.

" I did?" Rory asked.

" Yes you did."

" Well...I mean I called him dad once, but...Maybe I shouldn't..." Rory ranted. Sortta embarrassed. Lorelai just smiled

"Remind me to mock you for being embarrassed, but right now I need to tell Luke." Lorelai said changing the subject to the baby.

" Tell him when he gets home!" Rory said.

" No. It has to be special. Oh... I've got it. We all go shopping tomorrow, and I somehow get him to the baby section, and I hand him a shirt that says... Daddy's Girl, or Daddy's little boy." Lorelai smiled.

" Good Luck getting him to go shopping."

" With our pouts anything is possible." Lorelai smiled. And looked down at the test in Rory's hands.

" Wow. This is all so soon." Lorelai breathed out.

" Yeah… It is, but that's okay." Rory smiled. Just then the door slammed downstairs.

" Lorelai! Rory!" Luke called down.

" Oh my gosh! Put it in the trash! Hurry!" Lorelai yelled.

" Okay." Rory tossed it in the trashcan as they ran downstairs.

" Hey. What do you want for dinner?" Luke asked as he kissed Lorelai on the lips.

" Hmm… Lasagna." Lorelai kissed him again and they walked into the kitchen. Rory was in the kitchen with Jess looking at a book Jess had just bought.

" It's Hemmingway." Rory stated in disgust.

" Yeah so?" Jess asked.

" Eww. I hate him!" Rory said.

" How can you hate him?" Jess asked.

" How can you like him?" Rory shot back.

" You foreign people!" Jess laughed.

" Hey! I am not foreign! I am an American citizen because I was born here!"

" Whatever." Rory grabbed the book and ran toward her room.

Lorelai turned toward Luke and grinned.

" I have something to tell you." Lorelai smiled.

" And it is?"

" You're gonna have to wait!" Lorelai sang

Luke rolled his eyes and opened the fridge and continued cooking.

Lorelai went up stairs to freshen up.

**2 Hours later.**

The four of them are in the family room watching TV, when Lorelai stands up and turns the TV off.

" I have an announcement." Lorelai smiled. Rory had a confused expression on her face. "We're going shopping tomorrow."

Luke and Jess both groaned " Nooo!"

" Yes!" Lorelai and Rory nodded

**The Next Day**

Luke and Jess are sitting on the couch in the living room waiting impatiently for the girls.

" Okay Come on." Lorelai saying pulling Jess and Luke both up and running out the door. They took the Jeep since; they would all fit in it.

They walked into the Mall.

" SO what exactly are we buying?" Luke asked.

" T-Shirt, but first I have to find the perfect one!" Lorelai said. Rory and Lorelai made their way to the men's department. Luke and Jess stood there looking around a little.

" Mom!" Rory whispered. Lorelai walked over to her to look at the shirt Rory was holding. It read…" I'm a Dad... Again."

" Perfect!" Lorelai smiled. She grabbed it and walked toward Luke.

" Lukey! Try this one on." Lorelai said tossing it to him. Luke walked into the dressing room. 2 minuets later he walked out with a goofy grin on his face.

" Does this have anything to do with me adopting Rory, or something else?" Luke asked. Jess gave a questioning look toward Rory. Rory just grinned.

" Both." Lorelai shrieked. Luke walked over to her and picked her up and kissed her.

" I'm pregnant." Lorelai smiled.

Luke just smiled. " Come on. There are two people who you need to meet. Jess how about we take these two girls to our favorite spot."

" Sounds good to me. I haven't seen Buddy or Maisy in a month!"

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess walked into the small quaint restaurant.

" Luke Jess!" A short woman ran to them.

" Hey Maisy!" Luke hugged her, and so did Jess.

" This is Lorelai, My wife, and this is Rory, her daughter."

" My God Lucas! I have missed so much!"

" Well...Come sit down and we can explain it all." Luke smiled.

An hour later Lorelai, Luke, Maisy, Rory, Jess, and Buddy are sitting around laughing like a family. The restaurant was already closed.

" Jeez. Look at the time. We better go." Luke said getting up.

" Nice meeting you Lorelai. Congratulations." Maisy said hugging her.

" Thank You!"

**The Next Day. **

They are all sitting in the living room watching TV.

" We have dinner with Sookie tonight." Lorelai announced.

" Okay." Luke said.

" I'm going out to hang with Tristan." Jess said getting up. " Later" He called walking out the door.

" I'm meeting Lane at the record store." Rory got up and walked out.

" Guess it is just us. Whatever will we do?" Lorelai giggled.

" I have a few ideas." Luke smiled.

Later that night the foursome is standing outside Sookie's door.

" Hi!" Sookie squealed as she pulled them in.

" Hey Sookie!" Lorelai said as Sookie and Her made their way into the kitchen.

" So how's the married life?" Sookie asked.

" Great! Ooh I have something to tell you." Lorelai sang.

" Ooh tell me!" Sookie exclaimed putting down her spoon and leaning over the counter toward Lorelai. Even though they only knew each other for a couple months, they were already best friends.

" Well… I'm Pregnant!" Lorelai squealed.

" Congratulations!" Sookie embraced Lorelai in a tight hug

" Thanks." Lorelai smiled. She picked up a pencil that was next to her and started doodling on a napkin. " I am excited. I mean it all has happened to fast, but it's been great." Lorelai smiled.

" Yeah. Sounds great!" Sookie smiled.

" So how long have you been working for Mia? I never asked you I don't think." Lorelai asked.

" Three years, but she knows I might be leaving soon. I really want to open my own inn, not run it, but I just want to be a chef in my own inn, as weird as it sounds." Lorelai grinned.

" Me too, well not the chef part, but we should open our own inn."

" Yeah! Mia wanted to close down, but when you came. She decided to keep it open so that you would have a job there. Maybe we can tell her our plan and she will be able to close down. She wants to because she is leaving to be with her family." Sookie rambled.

" Yeah. That would be awesome!" Lorelai smiled.

" Yeah what are you doodling?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai slid the napkin over and showed her the sketch.

" Oh wow! That's beautiful." It was a long flowy dress that she drew.

" Ah… It's okay. It's just a doodle." Lorelai laughed.

" It's more than a doodle to me. It's gorgeous. Can you make dresses?" Sookie asked. Lorelai nodded looking back down at her doodle. "You should open a boutique or something." Sookie smiled.

" It's a dream." Lorelai smiled. " Speaking of dreams… I forgot to tell you that one of my friends back in England is a chef, and she is in love with you! She wants to meet you. She said you're a goddess in a kitchen. Wait till I tell her, that I am at her house eating Dinner, and that we are best friends." Lorelai giggled.

" Wow! I have a fan." Sookie smiled and continued stirring some sauce.

**Four Months later.**

" Lucas!" Lorelai called into the house.

" Upstairs." he called down.

Lorelai ran up the stairs and into their room.

" Ready?" Lorelai asked.

" Yup let's go check our babies." Luke smiled.

They both hopped into the Jeep.

" So how was the Inn?" Luke asked. Lorelai was remodeling the Dragonfly since the independence was sold to the town as a museum. Mia offered to sell it to Sookie and Lorelai, but they wanted to start new.

" It's coming along. They said it should be up and running in a couple months! Ooh we got our first reservation!" Lorelai smiled holding up a gum wrapper.

" You've gotta frame that!" Luke stated sarcastically

" Hey. Be nice. I AM carrying YOUR babies." Lorelai grinned placing a hand on her growing stomach.

" Let's go find out what they are." Luke said pulling into the office.

After waiting 10 minutes they were finally called in.

" Lorelai Danes."

" That's me." Lorelai said getting up with the help of Luke.

" Right this way." The nurse guided them to a room. "Doctor James will be in here shortly."

5 minutes later a short blonde lady walks in.

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Danes. How you doing today?"

" Good. Just want to know what these babies are." Lorelai smiled.

" Well let's take a look." The Doctor laid Lorelai back as she got everything ready. Once the picture was on the screen she took a look.

" Well...There's Baby A, and there is Baby B." The Doctor said pointing to each little figure.

" Aww Luke! Look!" Lorelai said wiping a couple tears and grabbing Luke's hand.

" Baby A is a... Girl! And Baby B is a Girl too! Congratulations you are the parents of two baby girls." The doctor smiled.

" Luke. We have girls!" Lorelai cooed.

" Yeah." Luke said not taking his eyes off the screen with a huge grin.

**Later at Home.**

" Mom Dad! We're Home." Rory yelled into the house.

" We're in the Family room." Lorelai yelled. Rory and Jess walked in and gave Lorelai a hug. And Rory gave Luke a kiss on the cheek.

" How was school?"

" Fine." Jess grumbled.

" Aw Paris still won't go out with you?" Jess just glared at Lorelai.

" It sucked." Rory whined.

" Tristan still bugging you?" Luke asked. Rory just nodded.

" Well how about we tell you about your new siblings."

" Okay!" Rory perked up.

" You are having...Two new...Sisters!" Lorelai exclaimed.

" AHH!!" Rory shrieked and jumped into Luke's lap.

" That's cool" Jess said in an even tone.

" Cool? I have to new sisters." Rory said still sitting on Luke's lap. " I have to go call Lane." Rory flew out the room.

" I am gonna go read and finish up some homework." Jess stated.

Lorelai climbed into Luke's lap.

" I love you."

" You too. Now...When are you going to tell your parents." And that's when it hit her. Her parents didn't know.

**A/N: Please review.**

**Who would you like to see Rory with?**


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: gr. I am dead tired. And I don't feel good at all, so I am skipping the review replys this chapter. I just want to thank EVERYONE for their replys. I love you all. Lol. Well…Here it is. It is kinda of dramatic. I hope you like it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: nope…don't own it**

Lorelai walked into the Diner with a panicked look on her face. Luke looked up and smiled, but when he saw her face he rushed over to her.

" Lorelai! What are you doing here?" He asked.

" It's time Luke! And you wouldn't answer your stupid phone!" Lorelai hissed, but Luke just smiled.

" It's time?" He grinned.

" Yes, but Luke, It's too goddamn early! We still have weeks to go!" Lorelai let tears fall down her face.

" Everything will be fine!" Luke told her. " EVERYBODY OUT!" Luke shouted. Slowly people walked out of the Diner, and Luke led Lorelai to the truck.

XXXXXXX 10 hours Later XXXXXXXXXXXX

" Look Luke, our girls." Luke nodded as he smiled proudly at his three girls. " Go get Jess and Rory." Lorelai begged. Luke nodded and walked out to the waiting room where Rory sat asleep leaning her head against Tristan, and Paris doing the same with Jess.

Jess was the only one awake. Luke walked over to him and quietly whispered.

" When did they get here?" Luke asked.

" Couple hours ago. They knocked out about 30 minutes ago." Luke nodded. " How's mom?" Jess asked. The past couple months, he had gotten used to calling Lorelai, "mom".

" Great. She did great. You have two new sisters." Jess grinned.

" Cool. I can kick their boyfriends asses." Luke smiled, and nodded.

" Me too." They both laughed.

" Should we wake up Ror?" Jess asked.

" Yeah. Let's go see your sister's first." Jess nodded, and slowly let go of Paris and laid her down on the couch. Jess followed Luke into a hallway where the nursery was.

" That's them right there." Luke pointed to two babies wrapped in a pink blankets in the front row.

" Baby Danes A and B? No names yet?" Jess asked.

" We are deciding as a family." Luke told him. Just then Rory walked into the hallway.

" Hey Dad. Thanks for waking me." Rory joked.

" Sorry Ror. Look right there." Luke pointed. Rory stood in front of Luke and he put his hands on his shoulders as she leaned against him,

" Wow. Jess, look at our sisters." Rory grinned.

" Amazing." Jess breathed out.

" Let's go see your mother." Luke suggested. The two teens nodded and walked into a room that Luke led them to.

" Mom!" Rory ran up to her mother and hugged her.

" Hey Mom." Jess nodded from far.

" Jess, come give me a hug." Lorelai pouted. Jess walked over to Lorelai and hugged her.

" So thought of any names?" Lorelai asked Jess and Rory.

" No. Are we supposed to?" Rory asked.

" Yes. We each pick one name." Lorelai told them.

" I like Katherine and Maggie." Lorelai smiled, as did Jess.

" After grandma?" Jess asked. Luke nodded.

" I like. Lauren and Holly." Rory announced.

" Holly?" Jess asked. "Reminds me of the playmates." Rory smacked him.

" Fine. Kimberly." Rory said.

" I like Marie and Sandra." Jess told them.

" Nice." Lorelai commented. " Hm. I gave this a lot of thought, and I like Hope, after my aunt, and Lilly." Lorelai said.

" Okay." Luke nodded and wrote down the names, after five minutes he smiled and looked up.

" How about Kimberly Marie, and Katherine Hope?" Luke asked.

Rory and Jess smiled. " I like it." Rory nodded.

" Me too." Lorelai agreed. The nurse brought in the babies and the family held the babies and took pictures.

XXXXX Five Weeks Later XXXXXX

" Luke." Lorelai called. Luke came out of the nursery with a tired look on his face. " What's gotten into Jess lately, I swear. That boy has been hanging out with the wrong crowd. First of all his grades have been slipping and he has been ditching Paris AND Tristan." Lorelai was furious.

" I don't know Lore." Just then a baby was heard crying. " I will get her." Luke walked to the nursery leaving a furious Lorelai.

Jess had been acting up, earlier that day he had snapped at Lorelai when she asked what his plans were.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen to make a bottle.

Later then night:

Rory lie in bed thinking about how her life had changed since the twins had come. Luke and Lorelai hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and have been fighting a lot more. Jess had been ditching her and going off places. Rory knew he was up to no good. Just then she heard a knock at her window, so she quietly got up and walked out to the window.

There was Jess, so she quickly opened the window.

" Jess?" Rory asked. " Why are you our there?" She asked getting louder and angrier with each word.

" Paris and I broke up…" He was cut off by screams of Luke and Lorelai, which followed by cries of the babies.

" Come on Ror. Let's get out of here. Let's go hang out, or just read." Jess told her.

" Jess I am tired." Rory complained.

" Well you aren't going to get any sleep like this." Jess snapped.

Rory looked back at the closed door, so she walked over to it, and locked it and then went back to the window.

" Fine." She said climbing out the window.

Jess led her to a car.

" Jess…where did you get this?" Rory asked.

" I worked for it." Jess told her.

" What? How? Dad doesn't pay you enough to buy a car." Rory told him.

" Don't worry 'bout it." Jess warned. Rory rolled her eyes and climbed in the car.

They drove around for an hour until Jess broke the silence.

" I am sick of living in there. Mom, has been on my case a lot lately." Jess complained banging the wheel.

" Well, MAYBE if you were home more often and actually helped then maybe she wouldn't have to." Rory yelled getting aggravated.

" I can't be at home anymore!" Jess yelled.

" Well, then DON'T FUCKING complain." Rory yelled back with tears in her eyes. " Out family is already breaking and you are not helping!" Rory yelled and looked back out the window.

Jess turned to look at Rory with wide eyes. He had never heard her yell or cuss.

" JESS, LOOK OUT!" Rory yelled. Just then a truck ran into Jess's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory opened her eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed. She had a bad headache and her arm was in a cast.

" Mom?" She called when she saw her mother with her head on the bed as she was sitting in a chair. Lorelai opened her eyes and looked and Rory. Tears formed in her eyes.

" Oh thank god. Rory!" She cried as she hugged her.

" Jess." Rory managed to choke out.

" I am so glad you are alright." Lorelai cried.

" Jess." Rory mumbled. 

" He'll be okay. Minor injuries. You on the other hand, we were worried about babe. Don't scare me again." Lorelai cried.

" Sorry." Rory looked down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai walked into the waiting room where Luke was sitting with Jess. Jess was perfectly fine, just a couple bumps and bruises.

" How is she?" Luke asked. Lorelai just shook her head.

" She will be fine, but right now…we need to talk." Lorelai grabbed Luke and pulled him into a vacant room.

" I told you." Lorelai told him.

" Told me what?" Luke asked.

" I TOLD YOU JESS WAS UP TO NO GOOD!" Lorelai yelled.

" JESS IS FINE." Luke growled.

" Fine? Luke! He snuck my daughter out of the house, and then crashed a car, that we had no idea about!" Lorelai yelled.

" My daughter?" Luke laughed. "That's funny. Because I thought over the past few months it grew into our daughter, and our son. WHY is EVERYTHING my fault now?" Luke asked loudly.

" Because, I TOLD You, I told you jess was up to no good, but you ignored me." Lorelai told him.

" RORY didn't have to sneak out. It was her choice." Luke yelled back. " Don't blame this on jess." Luke yelled.

" GO TO HELL." Lorelai yelled.

" RIGHT BACK AT YA" Luke shouted. Lorelai stood there staring at him for a moment. They both grew silent.

" Lore-" Luke started.

" Don't Luke. Get out of my way." Lorelai brushed past him and went straight to Rory's room. A nurse was already getting her dressed.

" Look mom. I can go home!" Rory grinned.

" That's great babe." Lorelai put on a fake smile.

" Who's watching Kim and Katy?" Rory asked.

" Sookie." Lorelai informed her.

" Come on Mom, let's go." Rory grabbed her mother's arm as they walked out into the hallway. Luke was there waiting.

" Lore-" He tried to start again.

" Don't," She whispered harshly so that the kids couldn't hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple days later, Lorelai walked into Rory's room with three big suitcases and a baby bag, and she was holding Katherine.

" Mom?" Rory asked looking up from her laptop.

" Come on Rory. Pack your stuff. We're going home." Lorelai whispered softly.

" I am home." Rory told her.

" Rory. Don't argue with me." Lorelai forced a little bit more loudly.

" Where's Dad?" Rory asked.

" Rory. Just come on." Rory sighed and pulled out her suitcase and began packing.

Jess walked into the house as Lorelai and Rory were leaving.

" Where are you both going?" Jess asked. Rory looked down. Jess nodded angrily. " I screw up ONCE, and you both leave. Unbelievable." Jess shook his head. Rory just walked out of the house.

" Jess." Lorelai said softly.

" This isn't because of you. Me and your father had problems." Lorelai told him softly.

" Why do you have to leave?" Jess asked. " You're the second mom to leave me." Jess told her quietly.

" I am not leaving. I will call you every night. Okay?" Lorelai asked. Jess nodded.

" Bye Jessie." Lorelai hugged him.

" Bye." Jess kissed Katherine on the top of her head.

Luke came home later that night, Jess handed him a piece of paper.

" I'm going to go feed Kim." Jess told Luke. Luke nodded as he read the paper. Luke shook his head as he continued reading. He walked to couch and hid his head in his hands unable to think of what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 11 years later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Oh Mother dear." Katy called into the house. Katy had dark brown hair that was long and curly. She had the bluest eyes you imagine, and a small petite body.

" Katy! Come here! Come look whom came to see you!" Lorelai called. Katy rushed into the room and immediately smiled at whom she saw.

" Rory! Tris!" She laughed and ran to hug them.

" Are you excited about camp?" Rory asked.

" Yes! Even though it is way across to America." Rory nodded understandingly.

" So, how is everything over in the states?" Katy asked.

" Things are good." Rory nodded, as she looked at Lorelai. " Grandma, and Grandpa, and _everyone_, are good. " Rory told her and looked at Lorelai when she said "everyone".

Lorelai smiled and looked down.

AMERICA

" Daddy! Hurry up! We're meeting Jess at the airport!" Kim called up to her father.

" Coming. Coming. I was on the phone with Nigel, and he was still trying to get me, to get Jess to franchise the bookstore." Luke rolled his eyes.

" I think you should." Kim grinned.

" Maybe." Luke nodded. " Let's stop by Aunt Sookie's before we drop you off. She wanted to see you off." Kim nodded eagerly.

When they finally go the airport, Kim was extremely ecstatic to see Jess.

" Hey Dad, when is Rory getting back from her business trip in Europe?" Kim asked.

" I don't know. " Luke shrugged.

" Why does Tristan go with her on a business trip?"

" Because…they are married." Luke told her. Kim scoffed.

" Why did they have to get married in Europe? And why didn't we go?" Kim asked.

" Kim, enough with the questions." Luke sighed. Kim sulked the rest of the way to the gate.

Jess stood there smiling holding onto a little boy's hand, who looked around the age of 2.

" Jess!" Kim ran up to him and hugged him. " Hey Willy Pooh!" Kim cooed.

" Stop calling him that." Both Jess and Luke told her. Kim grinned.

" Well boys. This is my good bye."

After their goodbyes Kim boarded the plane and sat in the seat wondering about hr summer adventures.

" Would you like something to drink please?" The stewardess asked.

" Black Coffee, please." The lady looked at her funny, but notices Kim was totally serious and nodded and went on her way to get the coffee.

**A/n: Reviews are always appreciated!**


	10. Sister Twister

_**A/n: I have been so busy. And stressed. Ugh. Sophmore Year SUCKS! Anyways. Enough of that crap. Here is my new chapter. I hope you like It!**_

_**Chapter 10: Sister Twister**_

"You promise to be a good girl?" Lorelai questioned her daughter at the boarding gate of her plane.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I promise." Katy rolled her eyes. "It's only for two months."

"Only." Lorelai said dramatically. "That's is two months without you. What will I do?" Lorelai asked.

"You could go back to the States with Rory." Katy shrugged.

"Um. No, that is definitely not an option. Maybe I will just design a couple new dresses." Lorelai shrugged.

"See, problem solved. I really have to go Mom. I love you! Call Jess and tell him I tried to call him, but he didn't answer, so I will try and call him tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay. The limo is going to pick you up at the airport and Jeremy will already be there to drop you off." Lorelai told her daughter.

"Well... I thank you for at least letting me have some freedom and letting me ride the plane by myself. But having our butler drop me off is kind of embarrassing mom." Katy grumbled.

"I know. I know. Sometimes I feel like my mother, but I am just worried." Lorelai frowned. " You are still my eleven year old daughter."

"I know. Almost 12 though, so don't worry." Katy said confidently.

"Okay. Okay. Bye sweets." Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom. Can't. Breath." Katy panicked.

"Sorry." Lorelai wiped away a tear. "Bye." She waved. Katy waved and walked to the lady and handed her, her ticket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim looked around as she got off the bus. There was a stack of bags with their stuff in them. Sadly hers was at the bottom.

"Urgh!" She yelled in frustration as she tried to grab it out.

"You need help?" A girl asked.

"Yes please." Kim smiled shyly. "It's that one way in there."

"Oh. I see it." The girl grabbed a hold of it, but did not succeed.

"It looks like you two need help." A girl with a tie-dye shirt smiled.

"Yep." Kim and the other girl nodded. The girl grabbed it out with no trouble at all.

"Wow. Muscle woman." Kim joked.

"Ha. It's nothing." The tie-dye girl smiled. "My name is Ashley. You two can call me Ash though."

"I'm Kim" Kim introduced herself.

"Jenna" The other girl smiled.

"Cool. What cabin are you all in?" Kim asked.

"D" Jenna said.

" Same here!" Kim and Ash said at the exact same time. They all began laughing and walked toward their cabin when a limo pulled into the camp.

"Whoa. Looks like we have the first daughter here or something." Ash joked.

"Wonder who it is." Jenna said very interested also.

"Probably some society girl." Kim shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katy got out of the limo. Her mother had insisted on her wearing a bangles T-shirt and some khaki shorts.

"Well Katy. Here is your stop." Jeremy said with his French accent.

"Thanks Jeremy." Katy smiled and held out her hand. Jeremy looked at it and smiled. They exchanged their handshake.

"Oh! That reminds me, you're mother insisted on me packing in a couple packs on instant coffee, she said you wouldn't drink them, but that you are to drink them nonetheless."

Katy stuck her tongue out at the thought of having to drink coffee. "What else did she pack?" Katy asked.

"Lots of pictures of you, her, Rory, Tristan, Jess, and Paris. There are also pictures of your Grandpa, Grandma and I." Jeremy smiled proudly

"Thanks Jeremy. Bye." Katy waved him off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kim. They are having a gathering over in Cabin C. Want to go?" Jenna asked.

"Sure let's go." Kim nodded. They got up and walked over to the neighboring Cabin.

Kim listened to the music and immediately recognized it as Hannah Montana and quickly ran out and back to her cabin to get her CD's. She returned to the Cabin.

"Hannah Montana sucks! I am going to introduce you to the BEST band ever. The Clash" She screamed over the music. She walked over to the CD player and took the CD out and stuck it in. London Calling went blaring through the Cabin. She went and sat down on one of the bunks. The girl above it looked down at Kim. Kim immediately shrieked and fell off the bunk.

All of the other girls were too engrossed in the music to notice.

"You look...exactly like me." Kim saw.

Katy looked at her weirdly. "No. I don't," She said shaking her head.

"You don't see?" Kim asked surprised.

"I guess we have a resemblance. Except for the fact my eyes are bluer, my hair is curlier, and would you like me to continue?" Katy asked.

"Pfft. You wish." Kim scoffed

"Want me to hit her for you?" Ashley asked from the other bunk.

"How about I do it myself?" Kim asked getting up.

"Oh. I am so scared. Thinking you are all that because you listen to the Clash. Everyone knows that Metallica is the best." Katy teased Kim jumping off the top bunk.

"Why I ought' to..." Kim was cut off by the by the camp leader.

"Girls. It's 10. It's time for bed. Return to your cabins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim quietly got out of bed and woke up Jenna and Ash.

"What?" They both grumbled.

"How about we have a little fun?" Kim smiled mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" Ask smirked.

"Come on." Kim giggled.

The three girls gathered in the front of Cabin C with Honey, Shaving Cream, Toilet Paper, Feathers, and lots of other stuff.

"The point of this is to trash the room and everyone in it while being extremely quiet." Kim smiled. Ash and Jenna nodded. They snuck in and began the prank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Katy woke up to her roommates screaming. She opened her eyes and all she saw was toilet paper over her ceiling. She looked down at her clothes and saw honey all over them. She reached up at her face and immediately got honey all over her face because there was honey on her hand. She frowned furiously and got up. She stepped in sticky honey.

"EWWW!" she yelled. All of a sudden water balloons starting falling from the ceiling.

"Ah. Ah! Ah!" She yelled as she dodged each balloon. The last one finally hit her square on.

"That girl is the most idiotic and childish girl I have ever met." She yelled.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much." Kim giggled form outside the window, where her, Ash, and Jenna were watching.

"Morning Girls!" The camp leader yelled.

"Morning." They smiled. "UH-Oh!" Kim yelled and ran to the front of the Cabin.

" Step aside dear."

" You CANNOT go in there!" Kim told them frantically.

"And why not?" The blond camp leader asked.

" Because someone got really sick last night and it is a total mess." Kim exaggerated.

"Well, if someone was sick, we must go in." The leader said.

"No!" Kim pleaded. Just then the door of the cabin opened.

" Morning. Mrs. Johnson." Katy smiled politely. "I do not know what Kim is talking about. We are all fine. Honest. You can come in and check for yourself.

Mrs. Johnson nodded. She gently pushed Kim aside and walked in. She was immediately faced with a bucket of honey and feathers.

" I told you it was a mess." Kim flinched while biting her lip.

" She should know!" Katy yelled in her French accent. "She did it!"

" You! And you!" the blond counselor yelled pointing to Kim and Katy. "ISOLATION CABIN!"

Kim's head dropped, as Katy's eyes widened.

_**A/N: Sooooo… What do you think?**_

_**Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? Comments? Anything sounds good. As long as I get a Review!**_


	11. The Return Home

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

**Chapter 11: The return home**

"This is ALL your fault." Katy grumbled as they sat in their new cabin.

"My fault? You're the one who was being a complete bitch." Kim answered back.

Katy rolled here eyes and continued writing something in a notebook.

"What are you writing?" Kim asked.

"A letter." Katy told her. 

"To who?" Kim asked.

"If you MUST know. My mother." Katy answered. Kim rolled her eyes and turned out the lights.

"Turn the light back on!" Katy yelled. 

But Kim ignored her and sunk into her bunk and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kim was putting up band posters on her wall when a big gust of wind came through her window.

"Argghh!" She yelled in frustration as she tried to close it.

Katy looked up and saw her and sighed. She walked over to the window and helped her close it.

"Thanks." Kim smiled.

"Don't mention it." Katy shrugged. "Did any of your posters get ruined?" She asked.

"Just my Hep Alien poster." Kim sighed.

"Hep Alien? Who are they?" Katy asked.

"One of the best bands ever. They are from my town. So how far away is London anyway?" Kim asked.

"Far far away. Across the ocean, far." Katy told her.

"Whoa!" Kim exclaimed 

"Yeah. Do you want some carrot sticks or something?" Katy asked as she reached into her trunk.

"Ew! No! Vegetables and I do not mix." Kim laughed. "Want some marshmallows?" Kim asked as she grabbed a bag of marshmallows.

"Sure, back at home, my mom and I dip our marshmallows in chocolate syrup." Katy laughed.

"Oh my god! So do I." Kim laughed as she pulled out a tub of chocolate syrup. "My dad finds it so disgusting!" Kim laughed.

"Do you have a good relationship with your dad? Or is he the type to work a lot?" Katy asked as she stuffed her mouth with a marshmallow.

"Both actually. He owns a diner and helps out my brother with his bookstore, but my dad is my best friend. What about you and your dad?" Kim asked.

"I never met my father. Well, I am guess I did when I was a baby." Katy shrugged. "My mother and I are the best friends though." Katy smiled.

"I've never met my mother." Kim whispered.

"I'm sorry." Katy told her sincerely.

"Hey how old are you?" Kim asked.

"Eleven. I will be twelve on April 15, though." Katy smiled. 

Kim started choking on her marshmallow. "Oh. My. God! My birthday is on the 15th too!" 

"Of April?" Katy asked wide-eyed. Kim nodded. "Whoa!" 

"I'm kind of thirsty. Want to see if we can sneak some coffee from the Counselors Lounge?" Kim asked.

"Kiiim!" Katy whined. "Don't you see? You've never met your mother, and I have never met my father. You're birthday is April 15th and so is mine! We both look EXACTLY alike." Katy counted it off.

"Now you admit it." Kim joked. "I don't understand what your saying. I mean. If you are trying to insist that we are sisters, then you are crazy. Because I have a picture of my mother, and I can show you right here, right now and prove to you that we are not sisters." Kim rambled.

"I have a picture of my father too. My mom caught me looking at it all the time, so she finally gave it to me." Katy smiled.

"Well... I am sure yours is a full picture. Mine is merely a picture that was cut down the middle...I mean I cannot..." Kim continued rambling as Katy ran to her box and pulled a picture out.

"...Is that?" Kim stopped.

"It's cut down the middle." Katy told her. "At the count of three we will show each other. 1...2...3." They both showed it.

"That's my dad!" Kim shrieked.

"And that's my mom." Katy said pointing to the picture of Lorelai. It was a picture of Lorelai and Luke sitting at a table staring at each other. 

"Katy...we're sisters." Kim smiled.

"Kim, we are more than that! We are twins." Katy grinned as she hugged her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is mom like?" Kim asked.

"She has her own boutique for bridal dresses. Lots of woman go there and buy their gowns. She is beautiful. She loves coffee, and Willy Wonka. Men ask her out all the time, but she never goes for them. What is dad like?" 

"Well, Dad is kind of strange. He acts all grump and mad, but he is just a big old softy. Jess is the exact same way. Jess is my brother, which would make him your brother too." Kim told her.

"Jess! Jess Danes? " Katy asked. "Of course I know him. He comes to visit us a lot. He brings Will and Paris." Katy smiled. "Do you know Rory?" 

"Of course I know Rory! She lives like almost next door to us. With Tristan." Kim laughed. "I get it now! You and Mom are the reason she got married in England and why dad didn't take us."

"Yeah. Rory got married there. Atleast you got to go to Jess'." Katy told her.

"Yeah. True." Silence. "Oh my god! I am a genius!" Kim said getting up.

"What?" Katy asked.

"Let's switch places! You want to see Dad, and I want to meet Mom. Come on. It will be easy."

"I don't know. How are we supposed to switch back?" Katy asked.

"Well, when the time is right we switch. And then they will have to meet face to face. And then they will fall in love. And then you and Mom can move back to America." Kim told her.

"Okay. Good plan. Except for the fact my hair is shorter than yours." Katy told her.

"You can cut mine." Kim told her in a duh tone.

"I cannot do that!" Katy shrieked. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe I am doing this." Katy shrieked as she grabbed the first lock of hair. She snipped it.

"See. I am looking like you already." Kim said in a French accent.

"And sounding like me." Katy laughed.

20 minutes later stands next to Katy in the mirror.

"See. Look at us. We're twins."

"We were already like twins." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Now we look more like twins, come on, I think it is time for supper." Katy laughed and grabbed her sister along.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Katy and Kim were standing around a bunch of other kids waiting for their bus or ride to go home.

"I am going to miss you so much!" Kim shrieked. "So when I get mom to admit she is sill in love with dad, I bring her back to Stars Hollow and explain to her everything." Kim asked.

"Yes. And I have the toughest job." Katy frowned. "I have to fool Jess AND Rory into believing I am really you."

"Good luck with that, but hey, maybe if they find out they will help." Kim suggested.

"I doubt it." 

"Katy Gilmore!" The camp counselor called.

"That's me." Katy laughed.

"Actually, That's me." Kim giggled and hugged her sister tightly.

"Bye Kim!" Katy called off as Kim walked toward the limo.

XXXXXXXXX

As Kim got off the plane she looked around looking for Jeremy.

"Katy!" She heard. She turned around and came face to face with Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" She smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're mother has been a complete wreck without you here. We've had to double her coffee intake." Jeremy joke.

"That could be dangerous!" Kim laughed.

"Sure could." Jeremy guided Kim to the car.

They drove for what seemed like hours to Kim, until they finally got to the house.

"Go on inside Katy, Your mother is waiting. I do believe your Grandparents are also there." Excitement built up inside of Kim. She ran inside the house.

"Mom!" She yelled. "Mom!"

"Katy?" She heard coming from upstairs. Her mother came down the stairs and stood at the very top.

"You're back! Finally! My baby!" She yelled and ran all the way down and hugged Kim.

"I missed you so much mom." Kim hugged her mother for the first time. Tears came to her eyes. 

"Go on, you grandparents are in the study reading." Lorelai said pushing her toward the study.

Kim slowly walked to the study and opened the door.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" She asked as she walked in.

"Oh Katy! Wonderful to see you!" Richard said hugging her granddaughter. 

"Grandpa!" She hugged him tightly.

"Oh Katy come here!" Emily smiled.

"Hi Grandma!" She smiled.

"You look delightful." Emily smiled.

"As do you." Kim told her.

Katy got off her train and looked around. Jess was supposed to be meeting her. Finally she saw him. "Jess!" She yelled and ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Hey Kim, nice hair. Come on let's get you home." Jess said guiding her to his car. They drove back to their house where Luke was waiting.

"So is there anything different?" Katy asked Jess.

"Uh. You could say that." Jess said pulling into the driveway, where a red convertible was parked. "Whose car is that?" Katy asked Jess.

"Kendra. She's my publicist, and you know how dad takes care of all that, so they have been spending together, and I suppose they hit it off." Jess shrugged.

"What?" Katy shrieked.

"Calm down Kim. It's fine. I doubt they are that serious." Jess told her. Katy got out of the car and walked into the house. 

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled as she walked in.

"Dad!" Katy shrieked as she saw her dad. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Did you do all this?" She asked pointing to all the people chatting and mingling.

"Rory did. I love your new short hair. I will miss your long locks though." He laughed.

"Sounds like something she'd do, and thanks." Katy smiled at her dad.

"There is someone I want you to meet." He said turning around to pull a tall leggy blond woman away from Patty. "Kim, this is Kendra, Kendra this is my daughter Kim." 

"Kim I've heard so much about you." Kendra smiled.

"Really? I've heard so little about you." Katy smiled smugly. Luke nudged his daughter and gave her a warning look.

"Got to go find Rory." Katy said walking away. 

Soon later the commotion died down and people began to leave.

Katy walked out to the backyard where Rory was. 

"Hey Ror." She smiled.

"Ror? Since when do you call me Ror?" Rory laughed.

Katy shrugged. "I dunno. Anyways, did ya see Dad's new female friend?" 

"She seems nice." Rory commented.

"Nice, she is a gold-digger." Katy informed Rory.

Rory gave her a look. "Camp really did something to you." Rory grinned.

"You remind me so much of… Never mind." Rory shook her head. "I have to get home, but I will talk to you later." Rory kissed her on the cheek.

Rory was lying in bed that night when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Daughter!" Lorelai smiled through the phone.

"Mom." Rory grinned. "Long time no talk." 

"I know. So what are you doing?" Lorelai asked like a five year old.

"Nothing. How was Katy? She have fun at camp?" Rory asked.

"Yes. She had a great time." Lorelai told her.

"You'd be proud Mom, Kim called this blond leggy girl a Gold-Digger. Not to her face, but it was so funny." Rory laughed.

Lorelai smiled. "So, Kim. She's good?" 

"She is doing really good. She had a party today because she returned home from a camp too." Rory told her

"That's good. Send me pictures." Lorelai smiled.

"Will do. Well, I gotta go. Bye Mom."

Lorelai hung up. 

A/N: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE

REMEMBER CHECK OUT THE PIC IN MY BIO. THE LINK TO MY PHOTOBUCKET is there. There are pics of the twins.


	12. Ugly Gold Digger

**A/N: I know, It's been forever, but here it is. I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW AFTERWARDS.**

**Chapter 12: Ugly Gold-Digger**

"Morning Kimbo." Sookie greeted who she thought was Kim, with a kiss on the cheek as she walked into the Diner and sat down at the table Katy was sitting at.

"Hey Sook." Katy smiled looking up form her pancakes.

"How has your day been?" Sookie asked stealing a little pieces of pancake from Katy's plate.

"Pitiful." Katy grumbled glaring at Kendra who was sitting at the counter flirting with her dad.

"Missing camp already?' Sookie asked with an amused expression on.

"Not really, but look at that blonde bimbo over there. With her short skirt flashing her disgustingly perfect fake tanned legs and her cheesy bleached white teeth. I mean I have been waiting a whole hour for some more refreshments over here, but Dad is too busy goggling over that whopping 105 pounds of ugly slut goop."

"Wow Kim, don't hold anything back." Sookie said surprised at "Kim's" tone of voice.

"You remind me of your mom." Sookie giggled.

"My mother? Really?" Katy asked suddenly interested. "Tell me about her."

"She was great. Your dad and her were perfect."

"What happened?" Katy asked.

"They just weren't ready, I guess. It was all so new and soon." Sookie shrugged. "You're right. I am starving and your father hasn't even come over here to take my order." Sookie muttered.

"Dad can you maybe take your eyes off the blonde and get something to eat for Sookie?" Katy asked.

Luke looked up form the conversation he was having with Kendra. The tone in "Kim's" voice and the quirky way she said it reminded him so much of Lorelai, with hints of Jess of course.

Luke pushed those thoughts away and rolled his eyes at Katy as he walked over to the table.

"Hey Kim, have you ever thought about maybe being nicer to Kendra. I really like her." Luke asked.

"Hmm." Katy pondered. "...Uh No." She smirked. Luke rolled his eyes again as Sookie giggled.

"What will you have Sookie."

"What ever Kim is having." Sookie said pointing to Katy's plate.

"Mhmm. Okay." Luke walked back into the kitchen.

Kendra looked over at Katy and Sookie giggling and walked over and sat down.

"Hey Sookie." Kendra smiled widely.

Sookie looked over at Katy and back at Kendra. "... Hi..." Sookie said awkwardly.

"Can you maybe give me and Kim a little time to talk? I just want to get to know her a little bit." Kendra giggled a little.

"Good luck with her. I will just see your later Kimbo. Tell your dad I'm going to just stop at the bakery for Breakfast. I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Bye." Katy said in disappointment. She wanted to talk more about why her parents split up.

"So Kim, your dad took me for a ride on his boat."

"Dirty." Katy noted.

"Right, well he said that you two go out for two weeks every summer. I'm thinking about joining you this summer."

"No offense Ken-Dra, but our boats expeditions are a little to hardcore for your... uh taste. You couldn't handle it." Katy told her.

Kendra laughed and scooted more into the table and leaned in toward Kim.

"Now listen here Kim, and listen in very closely. Your dad and I are very serious and there is no way that we are going to split up. So don't try and mess it up, because I have very good persuasion skills, and I can have you out of here and off to a boarding school in Switzerland in a heartbeat."

"Oh I am sure your could." Kim said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Now you listen hear Kendra. You may have everyone thinking how beautiful and wonderful you are, but I see right through you. You are nothing more but a gold-digging whore that wants my Dad's money." Kim glared.

"Hey." Luke said walking over to the table. "Where's Sookie?"

"The sudden smell of a fake Prada purse made her sick and she said she would just stop by Fran's for something to eat." Kim said smirking at Kendra.

"Oh. So you two find something to talk about?" He asked.

"Plenty." Kendra smiled up at Luke.

"Great." Luke grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Katy walked all the way to where Jess lived and stormed into his house.

"JESS!" Yelled. "Jess!"

She ran to the kitchen and looked around

"Jess, where the hell are you?" She yelled again.

"Right here." He said poking his head out of his office. "...And watch the language."

"Why in the bloody hell did you have to hire the skankiest publicist? Couldn't you find an uglier one or a married one?"

"She's on of the best, and I had to do what was best for my company, not what's best for you." Jess told her.

"Fire the bloody woman!" Katy pleaded.

"Katy you need to calm down and chill..." Jess stopped.

"You called me Katy." Katy told him.

"I...uh. I meant Kim. You just remind me of someone." Jess stuttered.

"Who?" Katy asked.

"No one." Jess replied back fast.

"I remind you of Katy Gilmore?" Katy asked.

"How do you know about her?" Jess said look directly into her eyes.

"I am Katy Gilmore." Katy confessed.

"Katy! What the hell are you doing here? Here is Kim?" Jess asked grabbing Katy's arm and pulling her out the door.

"No Jess, we can't tell dad!" Katy said letting her accent come out

"I am not going to." Jess grumbled. "We're going to Rory's and we're going to straighten this whole thing out."

When they entered Rory's house Jess started calling for her.

"What Jess?" Rory asked coming out of her room with a Robe on.

"Where you sleeping?" Jess asked.

"Not anymore." Rory muttered sitting down on the couch.

"Well, whatever. This twin has something to fess up to."

"This twin?" Rory asked looking at Katy.

"Me and Kim met at camp and I really wanted to meet my dad and she really wanted to meet mom, and we decided to switch places and then when the time was right were going to switch back, but now Dad is going Psycho, and Kim won't leave yet." Katy told her brother and sister.

"Shit." Jess muttered under his breath.

"We just want our parents back together." Katy replied innocently.

"That does not give you permission to fly half way around the world!" Rory said going into parent mode.

"Sorry." Katy pouted.

"Ah. Don't give us that look. We are taking you to your father." Jess said as he guided her to the door.

"No!" Katy protested.

Jess sighed and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Jess Danes. Put me down RIGHT THIS MINUTE." Katy yelled as she beat his back with her fists.

"God, Katy, your too much like mom." Rory smirked as they walked out of the door.

"You're going to the Diner like that?" Jess asked as they walked down the street and he pointed to Rory's attire. She was wearing Pajama pants with monkeys on them and had a yellow tank top on.

Rory shrugged. "Everyone in this town has probably seen me worse at one point or another."

"That's for sure." Jess laughed and Rory playfully hit him.

"Jess." Katy whined.

Jess ignored her and walked into the Diner.

Luke saw them and came form behind the counter with a smile.

"Dad, this girl has something to say." Jess said placing her on a stool.

"This has to wait. I have news." Luke smiled.

"What is it, Dad?" Rory asked.

"I asked Kendra to marry me. She said yes." Luke grinned.

"What?" Jess asked shocked. Rory's jaw dropped and so did Katy's.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Katy yelled. The whole Diner got silent.

"I can't believe this. Comment pourriez-vous vous marier avec elle? Vous êtes censés être avec la Maman! Ce n'est pas comment il a dû être! Je ne peux pas croire votre départ pour cela les femmes!" Katy ranted in French.

"Whoa! Katy!" Luke grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Where you speaking Italian?" Luke asked.

"French." Rory stated.

"Where'd you learn to speak French like that?" Luke asked.

"Rory, and Camp." Katy responded quickly. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly." Katy nodded as she crossed her fingers in her back.

"I just can't believe this." Katy shook her head.

"Me either! She wants to get married in a week. I think we should get married at the Inn. It's close by, and it will be just us. Something small." Luke told them.

"Mom's Inn?" Rory whispered quietly. Luke heard and turns sharply at Rory and gave her a quick glare.

Katy shook her head and ran out of the Diner and all the way to Rory's house.

"Tristan!" She yelled. Tristan came out of the bathroom in his business suit.

"Hey Kim." He smiled.

"I need your phone!" Katy begged.

"Sure." He reached in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Thanks." She quickly dialed the house number in France.

"Hello?" She heard Kim answer.

"Kim!" Katy said, letting her accent come out again. Tristan looked at her strangely.

"Hey." Kim smiled.

"Dad is getting married!" Katy Screeched.

"WHAT?" Kim asked.

"Married! To Kendra! The filthy whore."

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Kim panicked.

"You need to get Mom here as soon as possible! You hear me? It's next week." Katy told her sister.

"Shit." Kim muttered.

"Get here. Okay?" Katy asked. Kim nodded into the phone.

"Gotta go. Bye!" Kim told her.

Katy closed the phone and looked up at Tristan with an innocent phone. "Thanks." She said in her fake American accent.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"Long Story." Katy told him as she collapsed on his and Rory's bed.

"So, I have a little time. Tell me what's going on, Katy." Tristan grinned.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" Katy asked.

"Yeah, but I figured whatever was going on, you and Kim had a plan, so." Tristan shrugged. "I am just surprised nobody else figured it out."

Katy smiled and walked out of the room.

"I got to go." Katy smiled as she ran all the way to the Inn.

"Sookie. You've got to help me." Katy sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's up."

"Dad's getting married." Katy told Sookie.

"What?!" Sookie yelled.

"Yeah!" Katy nodded. "I need your help to break it up, so that Kim and Mom have time to come back and we can all sort this out." Katy told her.

"Wait, wait. What?" Sookie asked confused.

"Me and Kim met at summer camp and we switched places. I am Katy. Kim is with Mom right now in Europe, and we have to get mom and dad back together, soon." Katy told Sookie.

"You're… Katy?" Sookie asked tearing up. Katy nodded and grinned

Sookie pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Last time I saw you, you had diaper rash." Sookie cried.

"Last time you saw me was technically this morning." Katy laughed.

"So, what do I have to do?" Sookie asked.

Katy grinned and whispered something in Sookie's ear.

**TBC…**

**A/N: REVIEW!!**


	13. Back to The Americas

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 13: Back to The Americas**

Kim hung up the phone from talking with her sister and sighed. "Why now Dad?" She yelled in frustration.

Richard cleared his throat from behind and Kim quickly turned and smiled sheepishly at her grandfather.

"You know, Katy." Richard said stressing the "Katy" part while he sat down in the recliner next to Kim. "You changed a lot of this summer. The Katy I knew never called me "Grandpa", she called me Grandfather and she most definitely didn't know so much about famous authors."

Katy shrugged. "I… just changed a lot, that's all."

Richard sighed and stood up. "Okay. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a whole new person, Kim."

Kim sighed. "You know."

"I do." Richard smiled as he sat down again. "How could I not know the difference between my own granddaughters even if I only see Katy a couple times a year."

Kim smiled. "It's a long story."

"Well, I'm on vacation, so I have all the time in the world."

"Well, it's like this…" Kim started telling him about the summer and their big plan.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Dad!" Katy smiled as she ran into the Diner.

"Yeah." He said as he was washing the counter.

"I was doing some thinking. I think we should have a get together this weekend at the Inn so you can meet Kendra's family. I think it would be a nice gesture instead of just meeting them at the wedding." Katy told him.

Luke bent down to eye level with her and gave her a questioning look. "What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Honest. I just feel really bad for the way I've been treating Kendra. I should be nicer, after all, she is going to be my new mom." Katy grinned.

Luke leaned up a little more and pondered the idea.

"You know what Kimbo, you're right. I will talk to Sookie about getting some rooms reserved."

"Don't worry! It's already taken care of."

"What did I do to deserve such a great daughter?" Luke asked leaning forward and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know." Katy smiled and ran out of the diner.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Go on. She will be so thrilled." Emily said as Richard, Kim, and she stood outside of Lorelai's room that night.

"I'm scared, what if she doesn't like me." Kim sighed.

Richard laughed. "She has been loving you since the day you were born, and has she given you any reason to think she hates you since you've been here?"

Kim shook her head. "That's because I'm supposed to be Katy." She sighed and opened the door.

"Mom." Kim said quietly.

Lorelai smiled at her but put up a finger since she was on the phone.

"Je les ferai envoyer par télécopie par demain. Au revoir." Lorelai said and hung off the phone.

"Hey babe." Lorelai grinned as she patted the bed motioning for her to lay down with her.

"I've got something serious to tell you." Kim said.

"Oh yeah. Shoot."

"I'm leaving the country."

Lorelai laughed. "Oh yeah. And where might you be going?" Lorelai tickled Kim.

"The United States of America." Kim said sinking more and more into the covers.

Lorelai grinned. "And what business do you have over there, Katy?"

"That is my business. Katy. I have to go see Katy." Kim hide under the covers.

"Oh yeah, and where might my Katy be?" Lorelai tried to pull the covers form Kim's face.

"She's in Stars Hollow, Connecticut, with her father, Luke Danes." Kim admitted.

"What?" Lorelai's jaw dropped as she looked over at her Mother and Father standing at the door nodding with tears in their eyes.

"We met at camp and we found out we were twins, so since I really wanted to meet you and Katy really wanted to meet Dad, we switched places. Please don't be mad." Kim ranted.

"I'm not mad… Just. Oh my god, Kim." Lorelai hugged Kim tight.

"I just hope one day you can love me for me, and not Katy."

"I do. I already do." Lorelai cried.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So they should be arriving tomorrow." Katy smiled at Sookie.

"And your dad has no idea?" Sookie asked.

"Nope." Katy bit her lip. "I figure we'll tell him together, Kim and I."

"Things are going to get hectic, young lady." Sookie told her.

"I know. I know, but hey they are already hectic, so whatever. Just… make sure that Dad and Kendra are no where near the entrance of the Inn tomorrow, then we're going to stay in the hotel room until Kendra is out of sight."

Sookie sighed. "What am I getting myself into?"

"I've been asking myself that since the day I left camp."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Come on, Mom! We're going to miss our flight!" Kim yelled as She, Jeremy, and Lorelai ran through the Airport.

"So you're sure your father knows we're coming."

"Yeah! He's super excited."

"Excited, really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup!"

"That just makes me a little bit more nervous." Lorelai sipped her coffee as they got to their boarding gate.

"Don't be." Kim smiled.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"They're going to be here soon!" Katy grinned up at Rory as they big group entered the Inn.

"Shh!" Rory whispered motioning to Luke who was only 3 feet away.

"I can't believe I'm helping you all with this." Jess grumbled.

"I can. Things have gone on too long." Tristan said.

"I agree." Paris nodded who was holding Will.

"Lucas!" They heard from across the room.

"Kendra." Katy muttered. "Wonderful."

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up so you all can meet my parents." Kendra grinned.

"Great." Rory said in a fake cheery voice. "This is so fun." She muttered sarcastically as they walked toward their rooms.

"Katy!" Katy heard from behind her in a whisper. Katy turned around and saw Sookie calling her over.

"I will catch up with you all at the rooms." Katy waved as she saw them get into the elevator.

"Yeah?" Katy asked as she approached Sookie.

"Are they here yet?" Sookie asked.

"I don't think so." Katy said looking around. "Wait! There she is!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I can't believe I'm back here." Lorelai said a little tipsy.

"I missed home." Kim grinned as they walked into the Inn.

Jeremy checked them into their rooms and returned to them and handed them their room cards.

"Alright let's go." Jeremy led the way.

"Crap! I will catch up with you all in a sec, I forgot my purse in the sitting area."

Kim shrugged since she wanted to go find everyone really quick. Kim and Jeremy walked into the elevator.

Lorelai walked toward the dining hall and noticed Katy.

"Kim, I thought you were going up to the room." Sookie quickly turned around so that Lorelai couldn't see her face.

"Oh… Yeah! Right." Katy said making a face because she could tell her mother was drunk.

"I'm going to go to find my purse. Cute jacket by the way, were you wearing that on the plane?" Lorelai asked walking backward.

"Mom! Look out!" Katy warned her mom so she wouldn't run into the person.

Once Lorelai was out of sight Katy turned around and looked at Sookie.

"She's drunk!"

Sookie gave a small chuckle. "Come on. Let's go find the real Kimbo."

Katy nodded as they went into the elevator.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Lorelai quickly grabbed her purse and walked over to elevator and noticed it was closing. She quickly tried to catch it up stopped when she noticed Luke with tall blonde leggy woman all over him.

Lorelai quickly gave him a small wave before turning and quickly walking the other way and going up the stairs instead.

"Kimberly Danes!" Lorelai yelled as she entered the hallway.

"Yes?" She heard two voices.

"Oh don't do this to me." Lorelai cried as she saw them both. "I'm already seeing doubles."

"It's me Mom! Katy!" Katy grinned as she ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"You two have some explaining to do!" Lorelai told them.

"They sure do." Jess said as He, Rory, Tristan, and Paris came out form their rooms down the hall.

"You all knew?" Lorelai asked.

"I think we all had some sort of… idea." Sookie said from behind her.

"Sookie!" Lorelai grinned as she embraced her in a hug.

"How you been, Hon?" Sookie hugged her tightly.

"Great until now." Lorelai said pulling away and giving her daughters a glare.

"Let's take this all inside the room." Sookie said leading them all into the room.

"What is going on?" Lorelai asked ask she lay down on the couch.

"Mom… Dad's getting married." Katy said quietly.

"What…?" Lorelai sat up slowly.

"We figured if you came, and you saw him, he'd change his mind…and marry you instead." Kim said.

"And all of you knew?" Lorelai said looking up at, Paris, Jess, Tristan, Sookie, Rory, and Jeremy.

They all nodded in response.

"I can't believe you'd all trick me into this. I just made a fool of myself. You listen here all of you. I have come here for one thing, and one thing only, to switch you two girls and be done with this all. We will get everything settled, but one thing is for sure. I will not. I repeat. NOT, marry your father. I am sure the blonde bimbo in the mini skirt makes his life just… perfect." Lorelai said as she stood.

"I need air."

And with this, Lorelai walked out of the room with a slam to the door.

"Crap." Kim hid her face in her hands.

"I did not imagine it'd end like this…" Katy looked on sadly.

"Neither did I. Oh girls, there is still hope. You're parents are perfect for each other. Jess, Rory, tell them." Sookie said.

"They really are." Tristan smiled sadly.

"It… just ended badly. There are so many hidden emotions that it is going to take awhile."

"Well… tell us. Nobody has told us anything about the past. Why did they break up? Something really bad must've happened." Katy rambled.

Rory and Jess looked at each other sadly and sighed.

"It's our fault. We were teenagers, and you two had just been born. Mom and Dad were so busy with you all that… I started getting rebellious. I don't know. I wasn't used to sharing Dad. I was stupid. Then one night, I made Rory sneak out with me, and there was an accident… I ended up okay… but Rory… she was in bad shape. They had to rush her into an emergency surgery. She almost didn't make it… they said she'd be in a irreversible coma, but… she pulled through… After she woke up, it wasn't much of a risk anymore. She was okay, but… It was too much though. Mom and Dad were always fighting. Mom blamed me, and Dad felt guilty blaming me, and somehow it broke apart their marriage." Jess kneeled down in front of them. "It's my fault our parents got a divorce, It's my fault you never met Mom and Dad, and its my fault you never met each other until now."

"Jess." Rory cried. "It's not your fault." Rory said as she hugged him.

"Why didn't anyone know how serious it was?" Tristan asked as he hugged Rory.

Rory shrugged. "Mom and I left a few days later and never thought about it again."

"And Luke and I never talked about it again. The town learned never to bring it up." Jess added.

Katy and Kim looked at each other sadly.

"Is it too late?" Kim asked sadly. "Is Dad really in love with Kendra?"

Paris shook her head. "I don't think it's too late."

"Neither do I." Sookie smiled softly.

"Then… let's finish what we started. What do you say, Katy?" Kim asked.

Katy nodded slowly. "Okay."

TBC….

**A/N 2: Sorry, school is pretty hectic. Only 4 weeks into school and I have had a few breakdowns. I think I was a little over my head when I signed myself up for 5 Honor/AP classes not to mention the one college course I'm taking. It's getting easier. **

**The only reason I had time to write is because at the moment I am in the middle of Hurricane Ike... Our school was cancelled the last 2 days… but it ended up not hitting us. Not even a drop of rain. Thank god.**

**Please Review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	14. Porch Talks

**Chapter 14: Porch Talks**

"I'm going to need some extra strong." Lorelai muttered to the bartender as she laid her head onto her palm. She knew that moment that she got off that plane, something was not right. Now here she was at her ex-husbands wedding? Was that what this was? She hadn't really stuck around to find out, and to be perfectly honest, she didn't want to.

"Rough day?" The bartender asked as he began shaking up her drink.

"You have no idea." Lorelai groaned looking up at the bartender who gave her an apologetic smile.

He poured the drink into a scotch glass and slid it over to her, "That should do it."

Lorelai looked at the brown goo suspiciously before chugging it down and slamming the glass on the bar, "That was the most disgusting I have ever tasted." Lorelai joked slightly to the bartender who she assumed was named, "Carlos," judging by the name tag.

Carlos laughed, "Do you feel better, though?"

"Much. What was that?" Lorelai asked.

"You don't want to know." Carlos smirked as he began wiping down the bar.

"You're right." Lorelai nodded as she slowly got up from her stool and made her move to turn. As she turned, though, she bumped into someone, knocking her purse to the floor.

"Sorry." The other lady simply said as she leaned down to help Lorelai with her belongings. Lorelai noticed that the lady didn't seem as though she quite belonged in her inn. She was dressed a tad bit slutty for her taste, but who was she to judge. She had been gone for years.

"You're Lorelai Gilmore?" The lady asked as she handed Lorelai her drivers license that had fallen out of Lorelai's passport booklet.

Lorelai looked at the woman strangely before nodded, "uh...Yeah."

"Sorry, I know that sounds creepy, but I just saw the name, and thought it was too funny! I just called your boutique, like 5 minutes ago. You're out of town!" She said stupidly.

Lorelai looked around the bar room and nodded, "No... Really?" Lorelai joked. "I thought I was a hallucination."

"You're funny! But yeah, I called because I just ordered the new summer wedding dress you put out last month. The one with the beaded trim." The woman smiled widely.

"Oh, well, wow. That's nice." Lorelai smiled as she tried to make her way past the ditzy blonde.

"It's fantastic! It's my dream dress!" The bubbly blonde jumped happily.

Lorelai rubbed her temple softly, trying to avoid the splitting headache the woman was giving her. "Well, as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I think I am going to go rest up in the garden." Lorelai simply waved before escaping out of the bar room and out the side door to the garden. She walked around the porch admiring all that Sookie had accomplished with the place and as she stood there, she couldn't help but feel nostalgia.

"Lorelai?" A voice behind her asked in surprise. She bit her lip and turned around to come face to face with Luke.

"Luke." Lorelai breathed out.

"What- What are you doing here?" Luke asked softly.

Lorelai shrugged, "Well, it was getting a little stuffy in there, so I decided to step out." Lorelai repied lamely.

"I meant here in Stars Hollow." Luke clarified. "Here in America."

Lorelai broke out into a small smile, "I know, I'm just teasing you, but the reason I am here is because..."

"Lucas!" An annoying piercing shrill came from the door and Lorelai and Luke both turned to see the annoying bimbo from the Bar.

"Uh... Kendra." Luke smiled awkwardly as she approached them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you met! Lucas, this is the woman who designed my wedding dress!" Kendra jumped up and down.

"You designed my fiance's wedding dress?" Luke asked with a confused look on his face.

"Uh... I guess so." Lorelai shrugged awkwardly. "It didn't design it specifically for her..." Lorelai trailed off softly.

"You two know each other?" Kendra asked looking between the two.

"Yes." Luke replied at the same time Lorelai said, "No."

"Kind of." Lorelai shrugged.

"She's my ex-wife." Luke jumped in.

"You're ex wife, wow. Hi, nice to meet you?" Kendra waved at Lorelai awkwardly.

"Met you earlier." Lorelai mumbled under her breath.

"Dad!" Kim shouted running onto the porch to hug her father, while Katy came running behind her and immediately went to her mothers side.

"Hey... Kim." Luke smiled in surprise looking over at Katy with a smile. "Katy." He whispered softly.

"Hey Dad." Katy grinned as she walked over to hug her Dad too.

"There's two of them!" Kendra shrieked in disgust.

"What's going on?" Luke asked in confusion. "You two know each other? I'm so confused."

Kim sighed, "Long story short, Dad. Katy and I met at camp, and decided to switch places so that we could meet out other parents. So I've been with mom this whole time, while Katy's been with you."

"You've been with me this whole time?" Luke asked Katy as he put on arm around her.

Katy nodded sheepishly, "I hope you're not mad."

Luke kneeled down in front of both of his daughters and eyed them back and forth. "I've dreamt of seeing the two of you right in front of me for so long." Katy and Kim grinned and hugged him tightly.

Lorelai watched the scene unfold as tears slipped down her face.

"Wait, so they're twins?" Kendra asked in disgust.

"Hey, Kendra, you're a real smart one." Katy replied sarcastically as she watched Kendra walk off in a huff.

Luke bursted out laughing, "So, no wonder I've had an extra spice of wit these past few weeks. You are you're mothers daughter." Luke teased as he looked up and locked eyes with Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled softly, "Yeah well, Kim is a lot like you too."

Katy and Kim looked between their parents and realized that they were having a moment, so they decided to excuse themselves to their rooms.

"I think your fiance was a little upset. Maybe you should go talk to her, Lucas." Lorelai suggested with a slight smirk as she stressed his name.

"Ha. Ha." Luke retorted. "You're funny."

Lorelai laughed, "God-given talent, but seriously, go talk to her."

"I'd rather be here." Luke smiled.

Lorelai looked around the porch, and saw that there really wasn't anything to sit on. "You'd rather be there on an empty porch?"

Luke laughed, "You're right! Let's go take a walk."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Lorelai bit her lip.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything. It's just a walk." Luke shrugged as he held out his hand. Lorelai eyed it suspiciously before taking it in hers and walking right a long beside him. She had to admit, her hand in his never felt so good.

* * *

"They're holding hands!" Rory shrieked as she looked out of their window down to the back of the Inn where they were walking. They seemed to be walking toward the Lake, which was a little bit too romantic for people who were just friends.

"They're just holding hands, Rory. It's not like they're making out." Jess replied back with a roll of his eyes.

"Not yet!" Paris replied as she jumped up from the couch to go spy with Rory.

"Oh my gosh, guys!" Katy shouted as she and Kim ran into the room breathlessly.

"I think it's working. They totally had a moment!" Kim giggled.

"Yeah, they're holding hands now." Tristan informed them very nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" Katy asked running over the to the window with Rory and Paris.

"Will!" Kim cooed at Paris and Jess' son.

"Kim! Our parents may possibly be getting back together and you'd rather play with Will?" Katy asked in shock.

Kim shrugged, "At the moment yes. I've missed my Will." Kim joked as she hugged onto Will tightly.

"Our sisters are crazy." Jess muttered looking up at Rory who simply grinned.

**TBC...**


End file.
